Crossroads - Uncensored
by scandalglamour
Summary: This story takes place immediately following Olivia's resignation from the White House during S1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossroads - Uncensored**_  
><em>Chapter 1: Present Circumstances<em>

_Put a candle in the window_  
><em>'Cause I feel I've gotta move.<em>  
><em>Though I'm goin', goin'<em>  
><em>I'll be comin' home soon<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light.<em>

_Pack my bag and let's get moving_  
><em>'Cause I'm bound to drift awhile.<em>  
><em>Though I'm gone, gone<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light.<em>

_Guess I've got that old travelin' bone_  
><em>'Cause this feeling won't leave alone.<em>  
><em>But I won't, won't<em>  
><em>Be losin' my way<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light.<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Put a candle in the window_  
><em>'Cause I feel I've gotta move<em>  
><em>Though I'm goin', goin'<em>  
><em>I'll be comin' home soon<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light<em>  
><em>Long as I can see the light.<em>

_Lyrics by Creedance Clearwater Revival_

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"I wish you the best, Madame President."

His words felt funny leaving his mouth but he knew they were the right thing to say- the appropriate thing. He turned swiftly and headed down the long corridor, his strides shorter than normal. It would be his last walk down this hallway as The President of the United States and he tried his best to commit every detail to memory. Within minutes he reached the private car waiting for him near the East Wing. He could see the media frenzy lining the outer skirts of the perimeter some 500 feet away. As soon as he set foot inside the back of the Lincoln he picked up the phone and pressed a button.

Her voice immediately greeted him.

"I'm worried...are you alright?" Her voice was low and he was almost certain she had been crying. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the leather. Visions of her filled his head and a familiar tug immediately pressed against his pants. His lungs exhaled and he wasn't certain if he could actually answer the question.

"Don't worry. How are you feeling?" A long pause answered him and for a moment he thought the signal may have dropped.

"You didn't answer me..."

He half smiled at her reply.

"Leave the light on. I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia tossed her cell on the night stand next to her. She closed her eyes and tried to analyze his tone on the phone. It was his last day in office as president.

And he had to face the day alone.

She slowly sat up in bed, swallowing several times before placing her feet on the ground. The phenergan bottle screamed her name and she desperately fought the urge to take a pill. It stopped the nausea but made her so sleepy. Fitz would be there within a few hours and she wanted to be awake when he arrived.

A soft knock sounded and the door to her bedroom slowly opened. Abby's red hair looked frazzled and it made Olivia smile. She had been staying with her the last few days and she was so grateful not only for the company but for the friendship.

"Dinners in the fridge. I'm heading out now." She shot Olivia a small smile before closing the door behind her. The remote control caught her eye and she couldn't help herself. Without hesitation she turned the television on, despite what she promised Fitz.

CNN appeared on the flat screen and Olivia held her breath. A video of Fitz shaking hands with the now President Langston was playing in a small square at the top left of the screen, Fitz at the podium was in the center of the television. It was his last address he gave as President to the American people. Olivia read the words that flashed across the bottom of the screen in big bold letters:

_**"PRESIDENT SALLIE LANGSTON JUST SWORN IN TO OFFICE BECOMING THE FIRST WOMAN PRESIDENT IN UNITED STATES HISTORY"**_

Olivia's insides turned and the nausea she desperately tried to contain got the best of her. She leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom emptying what little she had left in her stomach.

This feeling was still so new to her. She never truly felt what it was like to have no control over a situation. Until now.

_But that's what being twelve weeks pregnant did to you._

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz made a series of phone calls as he waited for the plane to take off. He unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie, before pouring himself another drink. He had a lot to sort through before the divorce became final. Their estate in California was to be sold immediately and he wanted to make certain Karen and Jerry received their fair portion. He was for the first time in his life homeless and just the idea of it made him want to drink more. His top priority would be purchasing a home.

He needed a place of his own...suitable for a family.

A familiar sound came on the speakers above and the seat belt signal lit up in front of him. Fitz put his cell back into his coat pocket when his fingers brushed the thin material. He took the picture out and examined it closely for what seemed like the hundredth time.

His eyes filled with tears as they narrowed around the small "dot" that had an arrow pointing towards it. Memories of Olivia telling him she was pregnant flashed before him. He would never forget the moment for as long as he lived.

He carefully placed the photo back into his pocket and took a sip of the bourbon sitting on the small tray. His throat welcomed the sting that traveled down his throat. His conscious couldn't help but wonder what life would be like after this. He had only been president for a year before resigning. The country was in turmoil and the long line of enemies he had made during his first year in office was growing longer every day.

Panic suddenly filled his chest as the thought of a child coming into the world set in. He would be shielding most of the child's life from the media, desperately trying to protect him or her from the harshness life had to offer. He took another long sip and looked out the window.

"Mr. President, we've just been given word, the Chicago Tarmac is secure, Sir. Would you like Ms. Pope to meet you there?"

"No. That's not necessary. But I appreciate the offer...you've been good to me, Tom. I won't forget that."

He watched Tom nod his head before returning to his seat and checked his watch. It was close to 8:00 and he hoped Olivia wouldn't wait up for him. His attention reverted back towards the window where he continued to be deep in thought for the duration of the flight.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

"He hasn't arrived yet, Mom. But yes...I'll make sure he knows what names you've picked out." She rolled her eyes and half listened to the rest of what her mother was babbling. She decided to take half a phenergan to take the edge off and it was a great decision. She actually felt normal for once and was looking over some notes on a case OPA was working on.

"You're father wants to have dinner with, Fitz-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Her words caught her attention and brought her present into the conversation.

"I told him the divorce would be final soon and he wants to have a sit down with him. Livvie, this is a good thing! Don't you WANT them to get along?"

Olivia tried to process what her mother was saying. She had spent the last few months barely speaking to her father. The moment be found out Olivia was having an affair with a married man, let alone The President of the United States, he practically disowned her. If it wasn't for her mother she was positive her father would have never spoken to her the rest of her life.

She heard the jingle of keys in the other room and quickly got off the phone. She would have to deal with her parents another time. Seconds later the door opened and there he was, wearing the same dark suit she saw on television earlier that afternoon. His tie was undone and shirt untucked...he looked a bit disheveled but incredibly sexy. Her hormones were all over the place and out of nowhere she suddenly had the urge to give him a blow job. Before she allowed herself to entertain the idea any further she propped her legs underneath her, hoping to calm the desire building between her thighs. They locked eyes and she could sense the concern on his face.

"You're still up?"

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

He stared at the beautiful brown eyes across the room. Olivia was sitting in the middle of their bed surrounded by files of some kind. Her face looked tired and he hoped she was getting enough rest.

"I was waiting for you." She replied while closing a folder. He watched her attempt to stand and was at her side two steps later. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into her, immediately touching her stomach. Her small hand covered his and squeezed his fingers lightly.

"You promised you wouldn't push yourself."

Her free hand lifted up to his cheek and he leaned into it without thinking. A hint of her perfume filled the space between them and he shifted slightly without realizing it. Everything about her sent his body into a frenzy.

Especially the way she smelled.

"Are you hungry? Abby made us dinner..."

"I ate on the plane. I hoped you've eaten." He kissed her softly on the lips, making an imaginary trail down to her stomach, laying her down in the process until she was flat on her stomach. He placed small circular kisses around her navel before finally laying his body next to hers.

"How's the nausea?"

"I took half a phenergan instead of a whole pill. It did the trick. And I'm anything BUT sleepy." He felt her hand reach down his arm and caress it gingerly...eventually pushing it between her thighs.

He kissed the crook of her neck at her response and inhaled her once more, kicking his shoes off in the process. He attempted to sit up in bed but Olivia grabbed hold and pushed her body closer towards him.

"It's been a long day...I'm exhausted."

Olivia released him at the words and watched him as he undress, the protective wall he often hid behind immediately falling into place. He had begun acting this way since her hospitalization six weeks ago, when they thought she may lose the baby. Luckily, the spotting stopped and Olivia had just been cleared to resume all normal activity.

Including intercourse.

But he still wasn't comfortable with the idea. Her hospitalization changed everything. He refused to live the charade of a life he was living. It took seeing Olivia hooked up to a fetus monitor to truly make him decide what his future would hold. Everyone around him had dedicated their lives to making him president and he owed them so much...including Olivia. But this child was now his first priority and he would do right by him or her.

Things had been going great until her resignation letter appeared on his desk. It came out of the blue and he couldn't understand why she left. He had her immediately followed and when Tom told him she had been hospitalized a week later, the truth came out. Olivia was pregnant and he was the father.

He began making plans for his resignation the next day.

"So are we going to pretend today didn't happen?" Her words were purposely harsh and he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"I've been prepping for today the past two weeks, Olivia. It went exactly as planned. Hell, even Mellie managed not to stir up any trouble." He knew he sounded overly sarcastic but he didn't care. He couldn't help but feel as if Olivia was being too careless with her body, especially considering the events that just unfolded.

"Fitz...please don't shut me out. You voluntarily handed the presidency of the United States over. I know you're suffering. I'M suffering for you. It didn't have to be this way..."

_**"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, OLIVIA! THE BABY NEARLY DIED! YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT WARNING. I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE PREGNANT UNTIL I REACHED THE HOSPITAL. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I WANT YOU! I CHOSE YOU! WHY ISNT THAT ENOUGH?!"** _He suddenly stopped and sucked in a deep breath, inwardly cursing himself. Yelling wasn't going to do anything but upset Olivia and that was the_** LAST** _thing he wanted. Once he regained his composure he continued, focusing on making his voice calmer.

"I would do it again in an instant, Olivia. You and the baby...there's nothing more important than that. Nothing."

He could feel Olivia's eyes on him but he refused to look at her. Mainly out of fear. He had no business yelling at her like that. She was just trying to help but there was no use in beating a dead horse. His was no longer President and the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on it.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you? Are you going to always throw this in my face when we argue? I. Didn't. Know. What. Else. To. Do. I never in a million years expected to get pregnant! I would've waited for you-"

"Oh really, because _**THAT'S**_ why you resigned?"

"Would you have preferred I_** STAYED** _in the White House and flaunted my unwed stomach around..."

"I would have _**PREFERRED**_ I not read your resignation in a LETTER. I would have _**PREFERRED**_ I learned about the baby because you WANTED to tell me and not because you were FORCED to tell me."

Fitz continued undressing, leaving only his boxers on. He could feel his blood pressure rise and panic rose for the second time in his chest. This tension wasn't good for anyone and he felt as if his presence was making things worse.

"I'm sorry." He finally blurted, eventually getting the courage to look at Olivia. She remained eerily calm and it honestly startled him.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia watched the man she loved return. He sat on the edge of the bed again and touched her stomach for the second time that night. There was still so much to discuss. She never dreamed he would resign. In fact, she had completely planned on raising the baby with her parents until his term was over. She didn't want this for him because she was afraid he would forever resent her for it.

Now, she was afraid he would resent her for not being truthful from the beginning.

Either way, she felt like the loser and once the reality of that set in, it made her feel even worse. She could feel the phenergan wearing off and quickly reached over Fitz's arm for her medication. Fitz opened the bottle of water for her and she appreciated the gesture. She watched him look down and close his eyes, guilt washing over his face.

"I'm fine, Fitz. Please don't worry."

"I wouldn't survive if something happened to you, Livvie. Or the baby. I wouldn't survive it." She could tell he forced himself to make eye contact with her when he spoke the last few words.

Their impact was sudden and Olivia instantly felt herself straddling him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne coming through his pours and she closed her eyes and inhaled. He smelled exactly the way she remembered.

"It's been weeks, Fitz. Please." She didn't bother hiding the need in her voice. Every part of her ached for him and now that she was pregnant her emotions felt magnified. His manhood quickly made an entrance and she wasted little time grinding hard into it, pulling her nightgown up so her panties felt the direct contact.

Olivia could feel his hesitation and had to think quickly. She refused to allow him to be this overprotective with her. She was pregnant not dying. It was their first day together in weeks and she wasn't nauseous for once. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she stood, completely taking Fitz off guard.

She walked to the bathroom and opened a drawer, picking up the shiny purple object. Once she returned, she found Fitz still seated where she left him...his erection trying to break free through the silk material. A large dark streak could be seen forming and the sight was such a turn on. His fluid was seeping through and seeing the affect she had on him made her insides burn.

"I need to orgasm, Fitz. And it's either gonna come from YOU or THIS." She held up the vibrator and watched Fitz's face transform before her. His eyes narrowed and a slightly amused look spread across his face. She could feel her heart beating through her chest, adrenaline taking over.

Fitz stood and immediately went to her, taking the wand from her hand. He tossed it on the bed behind him and lifted Olivia, who quickly spoke into his ear.

"Please..." She whispered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She watched him search her eyes, a mixture of desire and concern spread across his face. His penis was rock hard and instantly rubbed against it hoping to feel some friction against her throbbing clit.

"I promise." She said aloud, kissing the side of his cheek.

Fitz laid her down on the bed and slowly undressed her. Her breasts instantly ached the moment her bra came off and she couldn't help but whimper in pain. The sound startled him and he immediately backed off, fear consuming his face.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz blinked several times before finally registering what caused Olivia to wince in pain. He saw how full her breasts were and knew they were overly sensitive. Olivia's hand grabbed his and immediately lifted it to her breasts. He gently kissed around her nipples, massaging the skin as delicate as possible. Her nipples were wider than he remembered and much darker. His penis wanted her cunt so bad he could barely contain himself. A mixture of thoughts ran through his mind.

How far could be push her? Was this really safe? He had personally been informed by her doctor of her last check up and medically speaking she had been taken off "pelvic rest". But the image of her in the hospital kept creeping into his head and took over, keeping him from doing what he desperately wanted to do...doing was came naturally to him.

Without thinking, he picked up the vibrator and slowly ran it up the side of her leg, licking her caramel skin around her nipple. He felt her small hands make their way towards his boxers when she aggressively pushed them down, taking his shaft in her hands. The contact was sublime and he mentally tried to keep himself from ejaculating.

Olivia used his pre-cum to increase the speed of her pumps. Fitz knew he had to act quickly before he completely lost himself in her rhythm. He took her breasts into his mouth and sucked, simultaneously licking her nipple. Her back instantly arched upward and he used his knee to part her legs wider. He took the tip of the vibrator and pressed it against her center, finding her sweet spot. Her grip tightened around his penis and he knew she was purposely increasing her speed. His head felt lightheaded and he had trouble concentrating, the urge to release now at the forefront of his mind. Olivia's pants were steady and she continued to beg for him to be inside her.

"Get on top of me, sweet baby...I don't want to hurt you."

Her hand instantly released him and she climbed on top of his body. He watched as she positioned herself on top of his cock, slowly sliding her walls down, swallowing him like a glove. Her head lulled backwards, her face in pure ecstasy. He slid one hand around her backside and gently pushed her farther down. Her hips began to thrust into him and he quickly positioned the tip of the vibrator up against her clit.

Fitz watched as Olivia's hands flew to her breast. She massaged herself in such a sexual way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was then he decided to push the button on the tip of the wand.

Instantly a vibration radiated throughout both their bodies sending them each into a dimension of their own. Olivia was a vision. He watched her orgasm more than once while repeatedly calling out his name. Everything about her floored him. Making love to her was like nothing he ever experienced and he felt addicted to her in every way possible.

Fitz couldn't contain himself any longer. His thrusts gradually deepened with her slickness and the second he was fully inside her he knew he was close, eventually spilling himself inside.

Her body soon began to grow limp and that was Fitz's cue. He tossed the vibrator on the floor and gently rose, his body now resting on his forearms. His forehead leaned against hers, their breathing erratic and needy. Olivia's arousal was thick and prominent. It had a heavy aroma and he knew the pregnancy was the cause.

He desperately wanted to taste her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, unable to hide his concern for her well being.

"I love you, Fitz. So much..." He watched her eyes fill with tears and knew her pregnancy emotions were now spilling through. It was endearing seeing her soft and he took the opportunity for what it was.

"I'm going to marry you, Olivia. And we're going to raise this baby together...and I will be by your side every step of the way." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke and watched her unravel into pieces underneath him.

He gently pulled out of her and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her stomach.

"We love you...and can't wait to meet you little one. Your mother is so beautiful. And strong. And I'm so in love with her." He talked directly to the life growing inside her, kissing her stomach softly between each word spoken. This child had been created in love and despite their present circumstances he wanted he or she to know things would work out and be alright. He could hear Olivia's sniffles above and felt the stinging form in his own eyes.

Their world suddenly seemed brighter and their future less daunting.

He continued making his way down to her core and parted her legs for him. He pleasured the woman he loved for the rest of the night until her body grew weak and her eyes heavy. It was exactly how he dreamed of ending his day.

* * *

><p>Fitz's body jolted at the vibration on the night stand. The top of his cell phone flashed a bright green light indicating he had a new message. He checked the time and knew the message must have been recent. He decided to check it, hoping it was from his lawyer.<p>

The name on the screen instantly got his attention. He sat up slowly, making certain he didn't disturb Olivia. The bright light made his eyes squint and he reached for his reading glasses on the table. The email read:

_I think it's time we sit down together. I have some news regarding the accident you need to be aware of. My place, Thursday at 7:00._

_Sargent Rowan Pope_  
><em>Chicago Police Department<em>

Fitz rolled his eyes at his signature and turned his phone off. Why must he sign his name 'Sargent Rowan Pope'. He knew exactly what his fucking title was. Hell, he purposely wore his uniform every time he saw Fitz. A throbbing formed at his temples and he rubbed his forehead, worry now taking over. Part of Rowan's message left him feeling uneasy. What news did he have regarding the accident?

A lump developed in the pit of his stomach and he knew there was no way he could sleep now. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and threw on his boxers and headed for the living room.

Olivia's home was incredibly large for just one person, but perfect. She stayed there only when visiting her parents which wasn't often. He looked around and felt comfortable remembering the first time he came over...back when he was just a governor.

The memory of them spending a weekend there flooded his mind. They had agreed to have one 'last rendezvous' before he was sworn in, each promising to only work together at the White House and nothing more. Their arrangement had lasted only a few weeks until the night he was sworn in...his first order of business was christening his desk, of course.

He smiled and made his way over to the wet bar, preparing himself a night cap, hoping it would take some of his edge off. Olivia's smell was still all over him and he wouldn't have it any other way. In the corner of his eye he caught site of the albums stacked to the side of old record player. He walked over, drink in hand, and thumbed through the impressive collection of artists. He allowed his mind to drift until a particular title stopped him:

_Long as I Can See the Light_

He set his glass down and took the record from the sleeve, gently placing it onto the player.  
>The familiar lyrics filled the air and he closed his eyes, thinking of the last time he heard the song.<p>

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia awoke and felt the empty bed besides her. She rubbed her eyes a few times before searching the clock on the nightstand for the time. It was a little after 1:00 in the morning and she wondered where Fitz was. Slowly she reached for her robe and got out of bed, stretching slightly in the process. That's when she heard the sounds coming from the other room.

Fitz was standing in front of her record player, his head bent down as if he was deep in thought. The muscles in his back stretched out and she admired the veins traveling down the back of his arms. Her body gravitated to him, as it usually did, and she gently touched his soft skin she had now craved to be one with.

He jerked at her reaction, obviously startled from the contact. He turned and instantly wrapped her up into his arms, both their bodies instinctively swaying to the beat echoing through the air. His hands roamed her freely, stopping at her stomach once again.

"As long as I, can see the light..." He sang into her ear, his words matching that of the singer crooning behind them. She loved when he sang to her. It made him sound young and carefree and incredibly sexy.

"Are you ready to support me now that I'm out of a job?" He lifted his face to hers and smiled a crooked smile...the smile that she'd come accustomed to only being given to her.

"Oh, we both know those Navy boys are itching to get you back. Besides, I have a thing for pilots...didn't you know that? I hear they have great moves in bed."

"You wait until this baby is born...I'm going to do nasty, nasty things to you..." He kissed the side of her neck as their bodies continued to move to the song playing all around them.

"You're my light, sweet baby." He spoke again into the side of her face.

Olivia wasn't certain what prevented him from sleeping and she didn't want to ask. All she wanted was to stay in the arms of a man she was desperately in love with. A man who gave up so much to be with her and their unborn baby. She didn't know what their future held or what it had in store for them.

And for once in her life the unknown didn't frighten her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wrote this a few days ago and had been on the fence on whether or not I wanted to post it. I will never see myself as a true fanfic author but after some encouragement, I decided to give it a try and see where it leads._  
><em>I've often wondered what it would be like if Fitz did indeed give it all up for Olivia...especially if she got pregnant early in his presidency. Would their love be able to survive such an impact? I also wanted to explore the possibility of Olivia coming from a solid background, with parents who loved her. The possibilities are truly endless with these two characters and it will be a challenge for me to write Fitz being something other than a president. If you are familiar with my other stories, you know how deeply invested I am to his presidency. But for some reason I needed a change and suddenly I was up in the middle of the night writing this story lol!<em>  
><em>Thank you for indulging my thoughts and reading! If you follow me on twitter I will post some pics that accompany the story :) Xo<em>


	2. Chapter 2: On the Same Page

_A/N: Thank you so very much for reading this story and especially for the kind feedback. Please keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. Xo_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: On the Same Page<em>

_Crossroad - A point in which a vital decision must be made_.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"Can I get you anything?" Fitz asked through the door. He hated hearing Olivia so sick first thing in the morning.

He couldn't remember if Mellie was ever nauseous during either pregnancy or if anything seemed to help her. The fact that he had no memory of this made him feel so awkward. It was just another example of how detached he was from his soon to be former marriage.

Olivia slowly opened the door and Fitz stepped aside trying to give her space. He knew Olivia had been battling this the past few weeks but actually hearing it was a totally different story.

And it made him feel helpless.

"It's worse in the morning and evening. But it passes. Don't worry." She lovingly touched his arm as she stepped around him, walking over to her dresser.

"Livvie, why don't you lay down. Why are you even getting dressed?"

"I'm meeting Abby for breakfast. She flies back to DC tonight and we are in the middle of a very important case. We have a few loose ends to wrap up."

He continued watching her dress and didn't respond. So that's the real reason why Abby was in Chicago. The thought annoyed him. It had only been a few days since his resignation and seeing her attend to something other than herself made him feel uneasy.

"Stop."

"What?" He responded defensively. "You're overdoing it and you promised you wouldn't."

He watched Olivia eye him for a few moments while fiddling with the zipper on her leather boots. She knew him so well and they both knew it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to California with you?" Her words made him uncomfortable and he decided to get dressed himself, purposely avoiding the question.

Olivia finished zipping her boots up and came to him. He was bent over a drawer trying to act busy. Her hands lifted to his face and brought his eyes to hers. She was the only woman he'd ever been with that centered him that way. The second their eyes met he softened.

He loved her so much it sometimes hurt.

"Maybe it's too soon. It hasn't even been a week. I hate that you're facing this alone. I've been cleared to travel..." Her voice was assuring and over the top brave. He kissed her lips softly before pulling her close.

"No, baby. This is my problem. And I can't put it off any longer."

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

The cafe Olivia was headed to was a hole in the wall. She had been having breakfast there every Sunday as a child with her parents for as long as she could remember. The owner was a dear friend of her family so when Olivia asked if she could use the private room in the back for a few weeks, they obliged with no questions asked. All of the OPA team was working overtime the moment Olivia was certain Fitz was going through with the resignation. There focus changed after the accident and Stephen was headed the team while Olivia recuperated. She checked in at least once a day with them in person.

Everyday, until this week.

It made perfect sense for Fitz to stay with her in Chicago during this transition. There was no link to him there or to Olivia. So when she made the suggestion, he quickly agreed. All she needed to do now was make certain he didn't find out part of OPA had temporarily relocated their too after the accident. At least...not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Good Morning...where are we? Anything from Harrison or Quinn?" She set her things down on the nearby chair before heading over to the make shift computer area they were using in the corner of the room. Huck had his laptop open and closed it the moment Olivia entered.

"Media's still speculating. Right now the president is dying and is expected to only live 6 more months. Harrison called this morning. DC's been quiet."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Stephen's first comment, continuing to listen as he brought her up to speed of the latest developments. As of now, things were still going as planned and there continued to be no link between her and Fitz. And that's exactly the way she wanted to keep it.

For the next hour they discussed what would be done now that Olivia had been cleared by the doctor and taken off all restrictions. She explained her uncertainty on returning to Washington and felt like they were capable of handling anything that arose without her presence.

"We're staying here, Liv. We've already discussed it. Harrison and Quinn are fine in DC. We can stay here for as long as you need." Abby's words were sincere and Olivia appreciated them - more than she could express.

"I'm sorry I had to kick you out yesterday. I hope the hotel was comfortable."

"We're fine...don't stress...it's bad for you." Olivia stared into three reassuring faces. She knew they were each worried about her and assumed it was seeing her in the hospital that made them like this. Guilt began to fester inside. They had been here for nearly a month already. Surely, they weren't planning on staying the entire time she was pregnant. Something felt unsettling inside. She sat for a moment and looked around. It was strange there was no news to share- no development of some kind. Were they keeping something from her? And why did Huck jump off the computer as soon as she walked in? An overbearing feeling of uncertainty came over her. It was her guts way of letting her know they were definitely keeping something from her.

"What is going on?" Somebody better start talking. **_Now_**." Her tone was dead serious and her arms crossed. Olivia Pope wanted some answers and she wasn't leaving until she got them.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"I have some business I need to attend to in California for a few days, I was hoping we could meet today." He purposely sounded curt and didn't care if Rowan noticed.

"I'm in the area. I can be there in ten minutes?" Rowan replied quickly. He didn't bother telling him Olivia wasn't there. He knew deep down Rowan was aware of Olivia's whereabouts at all times.

Especially since the accident.

* * *

><p>Precisely ten minutes later Sargent Rowan Pope knocked on the door. Rowan had been on the Chicago police force for over 20 years. He was a decorated officer and well respected by the community. His pride and joy was his only child, Olivia, who he sacrificed working two jobs for just to put through law school. Fitz deeply admired him even though they didn't get along.<p>

Rowan was everything his own father wasn't.

Fitz on some level was surprised he didn't simply let himself in considering he did own a key to the place. He opened the door and the men immediately shook hands. He felt awkward being there without Olivia but made certain his emotions displayed the opposite.

He was dressed in his police uniform as Fitz expected him to be. He had only met Rowan a few times and wondered if he purposely wore it to try and intimidate him. They exchanged pleasantries and Fitz offered him a drink, which he immediately declined. Fitz watched him look around the living room for a bit before sitting down.

"I see Secret Service outside..."

Fitz glanced towards the window and crossed his arms trying to decipher what the hidden message was behind that statement.

"They'll be with me the rest of my life..." He replied candidly.

"Well. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. The officer investigating the accident has some follow up questions for Olivia regarding the details of that day. We go way back and he shared some news that's got me concerned. I'm going to be straight with you...they suspect foul play. They don't believe it was an accident. The investigation will remain open and they're going to ask questions. Questions I know my daughter doesn't want to answer."

His demeanor was commanding on the exterior but Fitz knew it was more of a show...especially when Olivia wasn't around. He tried to process his words and felt slightly nauseous. For a split second he contemplated taking one of Olivia's pills.

Memories of seeing her in the hospital still made him feel ill inside.

"I've read the police report. And spoken to Olivia in detail about that day. The weather was bad and she wasn't feeling well. She swerved to avoid a pedestrian and hit another vehicle. Why do they..."

The door knob turned and Olivia entered, startling both gentleman. They immediately stood and could

see by the look on her face something was wrong.

"Livvie...you're pale." Fitz was instantly at her side taking her bag from her shoulder and helping her out of her coat. Rowan remained quiet and didn't interfere, allowing Fitz to care for her.

Olivia looked towards her father in surprise wondering why he was there. She still hadn't said a word to either of them and Fitz was beginning to get frightened.

"I stopped by to see how you were, honey." Rowan eventually said. Fitz could sense the worry in his voice.

He walked Olivia over to a nearby chair and motioned for her to sit. The second he let her go, she collapsed nearly falling to the ground. Fitz caught her by the waist and Rowan was instantly on his radio calling for an ambulance.

Fitz was frantic trying to wake her, calling her name repeatedly over and over again. An eternity seemed to pass when Olivia finally came to. She was lying on the floor and began to sit up.

"I'm fine, Fitz. I just need to eat."

Fitz helped her sit in a chair and motioned for Rowan to get something from the kitchen. He quickly returned and handed a few items to her. They watched Olivia eat some crackers encouraging her to drink the juice in her hand.

Eventually Olivia's color returned and she seemed to be feeling better. A siren could be heard in the distance and she turned immediately towards Rowan.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not going to hospital." She was speaking matter-of-factly and it let Fitz know she most certainly was returning back to her old self.

_**"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY**_ going to the hospital. Both you and the baby need to be checked out." Fitz grabbed her things and looked at Rowan who nodded his head.

"Fitz..."

"This is not up for discussion, Olivia. You're going. You're dad will take you. And I'll meet you there." He didn't wait for a response and began to help her back into her coat, now walking her towards the door.

Rowan took over once outside and helped Olivia into the car while Fitz was instantly met by Tom. Both Tom and Hal has stayed assigned to his detail after the resignation and Fitz couldn't have been more pleased. They had been waiting in the Lincoln parked outside. Fitz briskly walked right past him and headed towards the car. Hal, who had been in the passenger seat quickly got out to open the back door for him.

"Where did Ms. Pope have her meeting this morning?" He barked at the gentlemen.

Tom pressed his earpiece and spoke into his sleeve. Fitz had reservations about having Olivia followed but after what just happened he was relieved he went ahead with his intuition.

"She was at a Peete's cafe, Sir. On Clark Street."

"Take me there. **_Now_**."

* * *

><p>Tom and Hal had no problem clearing the front portion of the cafe. It was a little past 10:00 and the morning breakfast crowd had already fizzled out. Fitz entered once the cafe was empty and stood just inside the door waiting for the owner who had been summoned.<p>

Tom motioned towards Fitz at a back entrance and silently told him what he had already begun to suspect. Moments later a large African American man entered and instantly stopped in his tracks, staring at Fitz as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Mr. President?..." His voice was shocked and Fitz tried to control his emotions. He somehow was able to draw the politician in him out and lie through his teeth.

"You're exactly how Ms. Pope described you," he said extending his hand to him. "I missed a meeting with her this morning. And she's been gracious enough to meet me soon but I wanted to personally introduce myself before she arrived. I'm certain you were aware she was my former Communications Director...she used to rave about your coffee, constantly bragging Washington couldn't compete with you."

A wide smile spread across his face and Fitz knew his charm worked. Peete went on and on about Olivia and how good friends he was with Rowan. He explained how glad he was for her to be back in Chicago and he enjoyed seeing her come in everyday. Fitz drank every word in smiling and patting him on the back while he led all three gentleman to the private room in the back.

He was seething on the inside.

The scene that played before him was nearly comical. If he hadn't been so upset he actually would have enjoyed the chaos that his presence created. It was clear he was the LAST person OPA was expecting to see.

Fitz thanked Peete again for his hospitality and promised to visit again soon. He shook his hand and patted him again on the back as he excused himself so they could "get to work." The second he closed the door, Fitz turned and glared at the three individuals standing at attention before him. They had the decency not to speak or question his presence. All the rage he felt inside stirred so quickly he forced himself to grip the back of the chair that stood directly in front of him.

**_"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On."_**

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia sat on the bed and felt déjà vu. It seemed liked yesterday she was in

the hospital hooked up to a fetal monitor. She felt highly annoyed all this fuss was being made over her and mentally kicked herself for not eating that morning. Rowan was talking on the phone and Olivia tired to rest her eyes. She had a lot to process and was beginning to miss Fitz.

For it was his love she wanted most.

"Honey...Fitz is on his way up," he said somehow reading her mind. "Don't worry...he's being brought through the back." She opened her eyes at his words and felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She didn't want him to see her like this. Rowan sat near the bed and grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Just be glad your mothers not here. You know how she would love to do another Shirley McClain impersonation." Olivia laughed out loud at his words and squeezed his hand back, thinking of how her mother acted at the DC hospital. She loved her parents so much.

The door swiftly opened and Fitz entered, immediately locking eyes with her. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye stand and walk to the other side of the room. Fitz's face was hard and Olivia knew he was angry.

They stared at one another for a long moment and his face transformed from anger to worry to despair. Within seconds he was instantly by her side wrapping her up in his arms.

"I can't keep seeing you like this..." She could hear the agony in his voice and it broke her heart. He spoke into her hair and gently kissed her temple several times. She felt his hand travel to her stomach and rub it gently. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled him closer in.

"How are you feeling?" His face was concerned and she lovingly touched his cheek.

"We're fine. A bit dehydrated but completely fine."

Fitz stood and looked at the fetal monitor. His hands were in his pockets and Olivia took a moment to admire the view. He was wearing dark slacks with a matching coat. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he didn't have a tie on. He looked semi casual and the image made her heart ache.

Her doctor entered and immediately took everyone's attention. His eyes transformed to Fitz and then Rowan where he seemed to exchange a look of some kind. Olivia was certain Rowan had spoken to him about who would be stopping by.

"You're being discharged, Olivia. I'm going to recommend you take your pre-natal vitamin at night. That should help with your morning nausea. You need three meals a day. And lots of water." He smiled at the last few words and checked her vitals one more time before removing the small white circles taped to her stomach.

Fitz watched her like a hawk but remained quiet. He seemed to be deep in thought and worry consumed his face again. She knew it was going to be a long rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was filled with tension. She could tell Fitz was holding back his anger and purposely not saying what was on his mind. Olivia was so preoccupied with the lack of contact inside the vehicle she didn't notice Abby's rental car parked next door.<p>

Fitz opened the door for Olivia and took her things from her like he did earlier that very day. She headed for the kitchen when she saw Huck, Abby and Stephen sitting at her dining room table.

"What is this...an intervention?" She spat sarcastically." She glared at Fitz and now understood why he took so long to meet them at the hospital. He stood at the end of the table but didn't speak. His jaw line twitched and he placed his hands into his pockets. Olivia knew that look too well.

It meant she would be dealt with later.

Stephen opened the same laptop Huck was looking at that morning and began talking when her front door suddenly opened. It was Tom announcing Rowan was on his way up.

Olivia shot another stare at Fitz who slightly nodded his head from side to side at her. It was his way of telling her not to bring Tom up right now. She couldn't believe he was having secret service stand guard outside her door like that. If she weren't pregnant she would've poured herself a glass of wine. But since she, sulking seemed like the next best option.

Once Rowan arrived he joined them at the large table and sat next to Abby after warmly greeting everyone. Stephen looked to Fitz who nodded in his direction. Olivia suddenly had the urge to throw her arms up in the air. She exhaled loudly and made it clear she was highly agitated.

"Honey...we all need to be on the same page about this. We just want you safe." Her fathers words rang into the air and pierced her heart. It was true. She felt as if she were at a crossroad and what she decided to do at this very moment would make all the difference. She couldn't put her needs and wants first any longer...she was responsible for someone else now. Everyone in this room loved her and she needed to bring herself down a peg. What Rowan said was true...they ALL needed be on the same page.

There was simply too much at stake.

"This is the footage we showed you this morning. Huck's been working on reconstructing the image all day. It's still too blurry but if you see here, she was clearly pushed into the street. Someone was timing this."

Olivia watched the video and Fitz was suddenly at her side. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She was grateful for the support because she felt like fainting again. Fitz linked fingers with hers and squeezed.

"What do we do now?" She asked aloud, not looking at anyone in particular. She knew after what happened today she wasn't in any shape to make decisions. It was a humbling moment for her but one that needed to be made. The room was quiet for a short time until Fitz eventually spoke and answered her.

"Obviously we need to find whoever pushed that woman. But your dad has some information he needs to share too."

"The woman you avoided hitting has disappeared. No one has seen her since she was released from the hospital that night." Rowan's voice was strained and Olivia sat down at his words. This was becoming too much for her to process.

"Stephen and I are going to fly back in the morning. Harrison and Quinn have already started a search. Huck will stay and help Secret Service. We don't think there's a threat here but we need to be certain." Abby reached across the table and extended her arm to Olivia.

"Thank you all for coming. I think Olivia needs to rest now, Fitz blurted, cutting Abby off. He began walking to the door and everyone starting standing at the table...everyone except Olivia. She remained seated while expressing her appreciation to everyone before they left. Fitz opened the door and shook everyone's hand as they exited and watched him exchange a few words with Huck.

Once the house was empty she watched him take his coat off and roll his sleeves up. He walked directly into the kitchen and began taking a few pans from the bottom cabinet out.

"Are you cooking?" She asked, trying to hide the amusement from her voice.

"Three meals a day," he quickly replied over his shoulder.

Olivia smiled at his words while lovingly rolling her eyes. She rubbed her stomach and looked down. She still wasn't showing and it slightly worried her. She was three months...shouldn't she be showing by now? Abby bought her a pregnancy book but she hadn't made any time to read it.

_And it was that reality that suddenly made her realize a change of priorities needed to occur._

"Go change into something comfortable." Fitz called from the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her and she suddenly stood making her way towards the kitchen instead.

Fitz took one look at her and stopped what he was doing, swallowing her against him.

"I will not let anything EVER happen to you or this baby. But you have to be strong, Livvie. The stress isn't good." Olivia couldn't stop her tears from falling and Fitz scooped her up off the ground at her first gasp for air. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this hard.

Fitz carried her into the bedroom and helped her undress, allowing her to cry freely. Eventually she calmed and went into the bathroom to freshen herself up. Fitz ran her a warm bath and left her there to relax before returning to the kitchen. She eventually closed her eyes and rested her head against the marble behind her, trying to push the fear inside away.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz couldn't stay still. He was feeling so many emotions he thought for certain he was close to having an anxiety attack. A million thoughts raced through his head while he tried to calm himself down. Seeing Olivia in the hospital again nearly sent him over the edge. Why was she pushing herself like this? And why did she feel the need to lie to him?

He untucked his shirt and headed to the dining room when he decided to put on some music instead. They both needed to relax and he hoped a candlelit dinner would do the trick. He was in the middle of setting the table when he suddenly sensed her. She was wearing a long black robe and it was untied, exposing her entire front body to him. He immediately stopped in his tracks and gawked.

"I'm not touching you until you've eaten..." He finally said. He felt himself become so hard so fast he had to clear his throat before speaking. Olivia walked to him and kissed him gently on the cheek purposely brushing her breast against his chest.

"But you will touch me... I need to feel close to you." She searched his eyes and Fitz stepped back subconsciously putting the plates in front of him as an imaginary barrier.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

He quickly made his way back into the kitchen and made them each a plate of food. Olivia changed the music and Fitz heard a Ray Charles melody softly playing in the background. When he returned Olivia was sitting at a chair, her robe now tied up and covering her completely. The image of her swollen breasts were now stuck in his mind and it took every ounce of his willpower not to throw her on the floor and fuck the living shit out of her.

Once the food was presented in front of Olivia she quickly began to eat. He was pleased to see her appetite was good despite the predicament they were in. Fitz watched her intently and inhaled his own plate. He knew she purposely wore a robe and nothing else in front of him. How he was managing to control himself was beyond him. He could feel ever part of his body reacting to her and his desire for her grew by the second.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia's stomach eagerly appreciated the pasta Fitz cooked for her. Her mind began to drift of stories he shared about him as a child and helping his mother in the kitchen. His mother never really had to cook but encouraged him to help prepare meals often anyway. She knew his childhood was extremely privileged and she was grateful to his mother for not allowing him to grow up without knowing basic kitchen skills.

She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and hoped he didn't think she had lost her mind. She had no idea why she craved him the way she did. Her emotions were completely scattered and similar to that of a childhood see-saw you could find on any playground. She felt scared and worried, yet wanted to be held and made love to... and she simply couldn't explain why. Out of nowhere another thought creeped it. A thought she had tried all day to push down and ignore.

_Who would want her dead?_

This unsettling thought remained at the forefront of her mind until her last bite of food was taken. She looked up and Fitz had already finished eating and was watching her. His face was filled with love and the events of the day began to unfold in her mind. The way he took care of her - what he sacrificed for her- she simply didn't feel worthy. Another thought creeped into her conscious and she couldn't help but ask the question that now burned into her mind.

"What what is like...after you found my letter?"

The question caused him to immediately break eye contact with her and it spoke volumes. A pained look took hold and she could see the despair in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to feel that again, Olivia."

"Tell me," she quickly replied, her tone soft and pleading. Although she didn't want to hear his response she knew deep down the answer to her own question. What if someone got scared enough of his reaction to her resignation...scared enough to want the threat gone. Permanently.

"Come here." His words interrupted her thoughts and studied him for a moment, slightly annoyed he was avoiding the question.

"Olivia, _Come. Here._" His voice was stern and everything inside her grew needy.

She stood and moved the dishes in front of her to the side. All rationale left her and she suddenly found herself on top of the table crawling to him. Fitz stood and the moment she was within arms reach he untied her robe, exposing her body once again to him. He looked down and stared her up and down for a long while before softly grazing her stomach with his finger tips.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. Your mouth...your breasts...and especially this." His hands made an imaginary line starting with her lips and traveled down in between her thighs. He spoke each word so slowly and deeply it made the hairs on the back of her head stand.

"But telling you isn't the same as making you _feel_ it. I would close my eyes at night and retrace your entire body in my head over and over again..."

Fitz pulled the string on her robe off and folded it in half. She watched him tie it around her eyes and the last thing she saw before being blindfolded was the mixture of lust and despair on his face. She now was kneeled on the table in complete darkness before him, her breathing growing heavy and erratic.

"You want to know what it was like...imagine wanting to kiss something so badly but not being able to. Wanting to taste the persons tongue and not being able to get the softness of it's touch out of your mind..." She felt Fitz lick her seductively on her lips and then down her neckline.

"Imagine wanting to touch something so badly, something so beautiful that can harden so quickly..." He fondled her nipples with his fingers in a repeated pattern until they became erect. Her insides were burning for him and without realizing she began to stimulate her clit with her own hand begging for a release.

"But the worst was missing your sound and the way you would beg to come...and the way you screamed my name...especially how you called out for God when I did this..." Fitz raised her bottom off the table and wrapped her legs around his waist. She suddenly felt his middle finger slowly penetrate her backside in a slow delicate pattern. Her arms were holding onto him for dear life and everything seemed to turn into slow motion as she felt Fitz massage her most private area in the most sexual manner.

She heard his belt come undone and knew he was pushing his pants down with his free hand. Within seconds he was entering her slowly, keeping his finger tightly tucked inside her flower.

**_"Please God...help me..._**" Were the words that became her mantra. He was everywhere, consuming her in every possible way, as he had so many times before. Her walls were slick and he had no problem filling himself deeply inside. Fitz's thrusts were gentle and with each movement she was completely at his mercy.

Her first orgasm was quick and she buried her face into his neck, the make shift blindfold coming off her eyes immediately. Her robe was still half on and Fitz was semi clothed and from the outside looking in you would think they were two teenagers starved for each others body.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz gently removed his finger and sat down on the chair, bringing Olivia down onto his lap. He was still inside her and on the verge of reaching his own euphoria. They sat their quiet for a moment and he listened to her breathing even out trying not worry if he was pushing her too much. It was his only way to truly explain what it was like being without her. If she knew what his behavior was like she may think less of him or worse be afraid of how quickly he could spiral into self destruction.

He knew she was his downfall, his one weakness. But he loved her and wasn't that worth anything? He kissed the side of her cheek and pushed her closer into him, her body beginning to come back to life and grind into him with her own slow rhythm.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, unable to hold his worry any longer. They were now eye to eye and Olivia frowned at his question.

"Don't hate me..." She said, her forehead pressed against his lips. He would never understand how they could have such intimidate conversations while making love.

He never experienced that with anyone before.

"It's you who should hate me."

He pulled her closer into him, his thrusts picking up speed, holding onto her with everything he had. He wanted desperately to let her know he would always protect her...and their unborn child.

And that her life was precious to so many.

They continued making love in her dining room; the place that earlier housed all the people that loved Olivia and supported them as a couple. The meeting was a representation of what could be when a family sticks together and protects their own. And even though he was terrified deep inside, he felt a settling hope things would indeed work out and eventually be okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Have Some Faith

_Chapter 3: Have Some Faith _

_Faith: (n) confidence or trust in a person or thing_

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She slightly stretched and pushed the covers off her body. It was a new day and for the first time in her pregnancy she didn't wake up running to the toilet. The bed next to her was empty and she couldn't help but smile. She knew Fitz was serious about _"three meals a day_" and the thought of him slaving away in the kitchen nearly made her heart explode.

She quickly freshened up in the bathroom before making her way into the kitchen. Fitz was wearing black shorts and t-shirt and looked as if he had just returned from the gym. She quickly checked the time and saw it was nearly 9:30.

"Morning, baby."

"Did you run this morning?" She replied, gently caressing his back. He smelled of sweat and the outdoors and the imagine of him working out sent her libido into overdrive.

"5 miles...it will be ready soon."

He was hovered over a stove cooking bacon and the sight of it made Olivia's stomach growl. She decided to fix herself a glass of juice and set the table for two as yesterday's events returned to the forefront of her mind. She was soon headed back into the kitchen when her telephone rang.

The caller ID flashed a Washington area code.

She picked up the phone and was warmly greeted by a gentleman's voice. He explained he was from the DC police department and also a friend of her fathers. They needed to ask her some follow up questions and wanted to arrange a meeting. They offered to fly to Chicago and meet her in person.

Olivia glanced at Fitz who was watching her from the kitchen. She decided to be honest with the officer and explain she was pregnant and not feeling well, requesting a phone conference instead. She knew this would be the only way Fitz could safely be present. By the end of the conversation they agreed to speak again later that evening at 6:00. This would give her time to make arrangements if she wanted a lawyer or her father to be present.

When she hung up the phone she met a piercing set of blue eyes behind her.

"They're moving fast, Livvie. I wonder if there's a suspect..."

They walked back into the dining room and sat down. Fitz had prepared two plates for them and although he kept talking, all she could think about were bacon and eggs.

She was starving.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz watched Olivia take a big bite of food. She was wearing the same robe from the night before except her hair was now curly and she looked well rested. They had showered last night together before going to bed and he was pleased to see her feeling so well.

"They just have some more questions. Don't worry...I'm a fairly good lawyer. I think I will be able to handle them," she said between mouthfuls. He couldn't help but smile at her confidence.

"Are you going to call your dad?"

He watched Olivia ponder the question while she continued to eat. A thousands thoughts were going through his head, predominately the one that dealt with his inevitable trip to California.

"I'll give him a call later. But I'm sure he'll already know about the meeting. Have you decided when your heading to the east coast?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I'd like to ask Reed to stay here while I'm gone. It will be an overnight trip...at the most. Secret Service will be with me and I'm not comfortable leaving you here with _just_ Huck." His tone was serious and he silently prayed she didn't argue with him over this.

"You know Huck's background, Fitz. He's probably the person_ I'M MOST s_afest with," she replied, nearly laughing.

"I don't disagree, Olivia but he's one person and needs to sleep. He can't stay awake 24 hours on his own. I won't take the risk." He wasn't going to back down and he could tell Olivia sensed it.

"When's the last time you've spoken to him? I didn't even realize you two still kept in touch." She was now finished eating and he nearly mentioned how impressed he was that she cleaned her plate but finally thought against it.

"He's been my best friend since grade-school. Of course we do."

* * *

><p>Morgan Winston Reed had been Fitzgerald's best friend since the sixth grade. His father was an oil man and was considered to be<em> 'new money<em>', which meant he worked his way up the ladder the old fashion way to become a financial success. He attended private school with Fitz until college and then met up again when they both joined the navy. Fitz's specialty was planes and Reed's specialty was combat, which is why he was later chosen into the Seal Academy. He discharged from the military after the war and took over his fathers oil business. Fitz knew he could handle anything that threatened Olivia...but more importantly he was someone that could be _trusted._

It was a little after 1:00 when Fitz decided to give his friend a call.

"Get your ass on a plane to Chicago. I need your help," Fitz immediately told the voice on the other end. A long pause followed before his friend eventually responded.

"Fitzy? It's been a long time brother!" He replied. Fitz rolled his eyes at the nickname. Reed heard his mother call him that one time and never let him forget it.

The men exchanged small talk before Fitz finally explained the purpose of him calling. He didn't want to get into specifics over the phone but made it clear it was an urgent matter and he truly needed his assistance. After a few more details were hashed out, Reed agreed to fly in the next morning and stay for a few days.

Fitz couldn't have been more relieved.

Olivia came into the bedroom just as Fitz ended the call with his friend. She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her hand around his left bicep. He immediately kissed the top of her head.

"He'll be on the first flight tomorrow. I'll fly out early afternoon and hopefully back by dinner on Thursday."

"I have a check up Friday...there's a chance we could find out the gender. Is that something you even want to know?" He noticed apprehension in her voice and hoped nothing was bothering her.

"Do you want me to be there?" He asked instead of answering her question.

She remained quiet for a moment and he studied her profile. She seemed to stare at nothing in particular and it was at that moment he knew something was bothering her.

"Hey"...he spoke softly, turning her face towards his. "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and felt overwhelmed. It hadn't even been a week since his resignation and major decisions were needing to be made. Fitz was on his way to California and didn't even feel safe leaving her alone. Not to mention a decision needed to be made regarding the next doctors appointment. It was a time when they should be rejoicing but instead she was worried about someone finding the real reason why the President of the United States stepped down from office.

It was a lot to digest.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her subconscious taking over asking him what she was most afraid of. "This has to be an adjustment..."

Fitz turned her entire body towards him, pulling her legs around to straddle his waist. Her personal space had been invaded and they were now nose to nose. He smelled freshly showered and she nuzzled the stubble growing on his cheek.

"Don't do this. I'm not looking backwards, Livvie...the decisions been made."

His words sank in and she tried to push her deepest fear down inside. What if he ended up resenting her- later down the road. Could their love survive it?

"Have some faith in me, Olivia...in us...please." He kissed her softly on the cheek several times as he spoke and like a switch an internal flame turned on inside and took over. Everything became gray and the craving for him uncontrollable. She began to kiss him down his neck line, slowly licking his skin until she reached his chest.

You've been so gentle with me, Fitz...too gentle. I can handle more."

"Jesus, Livvie..." She could hear the turmoil in his voice and knew she was asking a lot from him. There was no rationale to her wanting him this way; yet she couldn't shake the feeling. She wasn't made of glass and knew he was being overly cautious with her.

They began to undress one another and before too much thought could be given, she turned herself around to him, somehow trying to mentally tell him she wanted more. She felt him grab her hair, pulling her backwards against his chest. And she immediately closed her eyes at the contact.

It was exactly what she wanted.

"You know I can't be the way I want to..." He spoke deeply into her temple. "But maybe we can compromise."

He parted her legs with his knees, bending her over so she was on all fours. Her breathing quickened and she felt herself slightly trembling at his touch. He was caressing her back lightly in no particular pattern when he suddenly bent down behind her and forcefully entered his tongue into her pussy. It took her so off guard he had to steady her hips so she wouldn't fall.

She screamed his name loudly begging him not to stop. He continued the tortuous rhythm until she climaxed, her arms rapidly growing weak. He instantly pulled out of her not allowing her orgasm to fully last- much to her disappointment.

His penis was suddenly inside her and she nearly collapsed onto the bed. Every thrust was long and exquisitely perfected yet gentle and somehow nurturing. The sensation was more than she could bare and her body was on overdrive. Her arms now on fire were about to give when she felt him pull her hair backwards again, now matching every thrust.

It was of course his way of compromising.

All sense of surroundings left Olivia and her desire to climax took on a life of it's own. She couldn't yell or scream or even make a sound- yet her insides felt the opposite. Her scalp tingled as wave after wave of warmth covered her from head to toe.

Somehow Fitz sensed her limit and pulled her up by the waist eventually emptying himself into her. They were now both on their knees, each of them panting heavily. Fitz kissed her softly on the ear, nuzzling the base of her neck. He held onto her until she calmed for a some time and eventually asked her what she already knew weighed heavily on his mind.

"Are you alright, baby? Was it enough?"

Olivia reached behind her and cupped his cheek before turning around to face him. He readjusted himself from the bed and pulled her closer in, her legs once again straddling his waist.

"You will always be enough."

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz and Olivia sat on the couch snuggled next to one another. It was a little after 4:00 in the afternoon and both were trying not to think about the 6:00 phone call that would be taking place soon. Olivia lay against his chest, her legs crossed long ways in front of her. She was reading the book, _What to Expect When Your Expecting_, that Abby bought her a few weeks ago and also discussing possible baby names.

"Does she seriously think we'd name a baby that?" Fitz asked nearly spitting his drink out. Olivia was sharing the conversation she had with her mother about baby names and he was enjoying making Olivia laugh with his commentary.

When Olivia's cell phone rang they at first didn't hear it. The laughter in the living room was contagious and they were too busy enjoying the moment. After several minutes of no answer the land line rang, startling them both.

"It's the office," Olivia said looking at the caller ID. She pressed a button before answering placing it on speaker.

"It's Olivia...you have us on speaker." They listened intently to Abby share the following information.

"Liv, we have some information. The woman who was pushed used a fake name at the hospital. We got a hold of her fingerprints and finally found a match. Her name is Susan Dansberry."

Fitz froze trying to jog his memory. The name sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't place it for the life of him. Before he could give it more thought Abby continued giving them more information.

"Olivia, there's more. Susan supposedly died over ten years ago."

Fitz remained quiet for the duration of the phone call, trying to recall why the name sounded so familiar. Olivia told them about the phone conference at 6:00 and Fitz's plan to leave for California the next afternoon. Before they hung up, Fitz spoke requesting two things: a list of donors that donated to his campaign and where in California the woman was living before her death.

"She was living in Santa Barbara." Abby replied also telling him the list would be faxed over within the hour. Olivia ended the call and immediately looked at him.

"She's from your hometown." Olivia said, her voice in disbelief. "That can't be a coincidence."

No baby, it's definitely not."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize for such a short chapter :( and cannot thank you enough for supporting this story. To answer some questions- there will be no SL or character after season one mentioned in this story. However, I will be exploring Fitz having friends as well as his relationship with his parents. _


	4. Chapter 4: Say It

_Chapter 4: Say It_

_"Don't worry if you're making waves simply by being yourself. The moon does it all the time." -S. Stabile_

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"Fitzy...it's been way too long!"

Fitz held the door open for his long time friend and looked him over. His face seemed tired; more exposed to the harshness of the real world. They embraced for a moment and Fitz gave him a few firm pats on the back.

The gentleman made their way to living room and Fitz immediately offered him a drink. Reed wasted no time wanting to know the details of why he had been summoned on such short notice.

"This have anything to do with you resigning?" He asked, after a taking a long sip of bourbon. He sat down on large oversized chair across from Fitz.

"I'm honestly not sure...there's a lot going on..." Fitz cleared his throat and seemed uncertain on how to begin; eventually figuring his ex wife was a good starting point.

"I'm divorcing Mellie." Reeds eyes narrowed at his words and he watched his friend take another drink.

"Olivia?" Was all he responded.

Fitz inhaled slowly at the name and knew his friend would make the connection. Reed met Olivia once when he was governor. A few of his Navy friends surprised him during a campaign stop in Texas and Olivia didn't let the opportunity pass. She arranged for a quick interview with the former veterans and it created a media frenzy. They couldn't get enough of the former Navy soldiers and people across the nation took notice...especially woman.

After the interview Fitz invited his friends to join him and the campaign staff to a late night dinner. They became enamored with Olivia, as most men were, and Fitz made it clear she was off limits. He explained it was politics and he couldn't risk losing her so close to the presidential election but Reed saw right through him. He never openly spoke about it but Fitz knew.

Those who knew him best could Olivia meant the world to him.

"Liv was in an accident about a month ago. What we thought was a combination of bad weather and not feeling well had turned into something more. The police are involved and apparently they believe someone was trying to harm her."

He couldn't bring himself to say the word kill and he knew Reed understood what he meant. He continued explaining the few details regarding the case and his friend listened intently. Few questions were asked and Fitz appreciated the fact Reed was well equipped in reading between the lines.

"Is Olivia ok? You mentioned she wasn't feeling well..." Reed asked when he finally finished.

Fitz stood at the question and poured himself another drink. He pointed the crystal decanter towards his friends direction and watched him shake his head no at the gesture. Once his glass was full again he returned to his seat and answered.

"We're expecting. And yes, she's fine."

If Reed was surprised in this revelation he didn't show it. But Fitz knew his friend well and he was trained to not show emotion. Silence took over for a few moments and he could tell he was processing what was shared.

"That's why your going home...your old man doesn't know, does he?"

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked her body over carefully. She had just woken up from a mid morning nap when she heard Fitz greet their guest in the other room. Her breasts were incredibly swollen and her nipples wide. She couldn't help but touch them softly in complete fascination of how quickly her body was changing.

Her stomach was somewhat different but not by much. For the next few minutes she made a few mental notes of questions she had for the doctor. The first being- why she wasn't really looking pregnant considering she was twelve weeks along.

Once she felt comfortable, she decided to dress and head to the living room. Nerves began to settle in at the thought of seeing Fitz's best friend. She had only met him once and knew then Reed could tell something was going on between them. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the memory.

When his group of friends surprised him in Texas a few of them were being overly flirtatious and it clearly irritated Fitz. Despite Olivia's efforts of downplaying the situation, she couldn't stop Fitz from making it clear to his former Navy buddies Olivia was off limits. Even though Fitz told her Reed never once brought her up to him they were both convinced he specifically could sense something was definitely going on between them.

Olivia looked herself over once more in the mirror and finally made her way out of the bedroom. As soon as the door opened she heard Fitz's voice. He was speaking low and she couldn't make out what he was saying. The moment she saw them, they both stood and Fitz immediately walked over towards her. He flashed her a small smile and gestured for her to join them. Reed extended his hand and Olivia shook it.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice...it means a lot to us." He was exactly the way she remembered him to be...tall, muscular and rough around the edges.

Small talk was exchanged for a while and Olivia was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she was with him. It also brought her great joy watching Fitz. He seemed relaxed and it made her happy watching the exchange between them.

The men began to discuss their old Navy days and Olivia took the opportunity to really study Reed. His face seemed tired, almost haunted and she wondered why he never married or had children. He was very good looking and well off but lived a life alone and the thought suddenly saddened her.

Without thinking she reached out and wrapped her fingers around Fitz's arm, pulling him closer in. He paused in mid sentence and turned to look at her, no doubt making certain she was ok. She purposely kept her eyes solely on Reed and eventually Fitz resumed the conversation, after kissing her temple softly.

The gesture did not go unnoticed.

A knock sounded on the door and Tom entered, letting Fitz know they would be departing soon. Olivia checked the time and knew her parents would also be arriving. Her father insisted they spend the night while Fitz was gone and although she appreciated the gesture, she knew it would give her little time with Reed. There were things she wanted to ask him and knew if her parents were there that certainly wouldn't be a possibility.

Fitz stood and excused himself. Olivia knew he had a few things packed and was more than likely finishing up what he started that morning. Nervously, she checked her watch again and stood, making her way to the kitchen. She would normally be pouring herself a glass of wine right about now, but since she was pregnant, she poured herself a glass of water instead.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" She called into the other room. It wasn't the best topic of conversation but she wasn't certain what else to ask. Olivia had the fridge door open and was bent down looking in when she heard Reed enter the room.

"Fitz is a good man. I've known him half my life...I hope you really love him. Because he's sacrificing a lot."

She immediately stood up at his words and shut the refrigerator door, turning to face him. His presence took her off guard and although she took slight offense to what he asked, she knew by the look on his face it was coming from a place of love.

"He IS sacrificing a lot. I've sacrificed a lot too. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me, Reed. And so is this baby. And to answer your question- Yes. I do love him."

She decided to purposely mention the baby because she was certain Fitz more than likely already shared that news. And also because it was the God's honest truth. She crossed her arms and stood her ground waiting for him to reply. After a few moments, Fitz reappeared, surprising them both.

"You ok?" Fitz immediately asked. She found the question endearing, as well as his constant concern for her.

"We're fine..." Olivia replied. She was about to offer Fitz some food before he left when another knock sounded at the door.

Olivia's parents had arrived.

Maya immediately rushed to her daughter and gushed on how beautiful she looked, bypassing everyone in the room. Her mothers overbearing ways was something you had to get used to. Unfortunately, Olivia hadn't come to terms with that aspect yet.

Once her mother finished her somewhat annoying fuss, she turned her attention to both men who were still standing in the kitchen.

"Fitzgerald...you better be taking good care of her."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her mothers words. She insisted on calling Fitz by his full name and it drove her crazy. The man she loved walked over towards her and pulled her to him.

"I am. Can't you see she's glowing..." He said, kissing her gingerly on the cheek. She could feel her face grow flush, her body growing alive inside. She quickly tried to change the subject now that all eyes were on her.

"Dad, we have a name on the woman I nearly hit. Have you been updated?"

It was a quick mood changer and for a split second she felt bad for bringing it up. She simply didn't want the attention and it was honestly the only thing she could think of. Anytime her body was near Fitz it began to gravitate towards him. She couldn't stop herself and didn't try to resist his pull on her anymore. A diversion technique was exactly what was needed...and it worked.

All attention was now focused on the new piece of information. Reed was introduced to Olivia's parents and Huck was also asked to join the discussion. Nearly twenty minutes passed when Fitz interrupted everyone by announcing he needed a moment alone with Olivia before he left for California.

Once alone in the bedroom Fitz couldn't get the door closed fast enough. Olivia's back was quickly pinned against it and Fitz hovered closely above. Her equilibrium was caught off balance as warmth suddenly spread through her body.

Fitz constantly had that affect on her.

"I need to properly kiss your lips goodbye before I leave," he breathed heavily into her hair.

"Fitz...my parents are in the other room."

She watched him slightly graze his lips against hers and the anticipation of his mouth on hers left flutters in her stomach. Without thinking, she licked her lips then felt confusion when his face completely disappeared. Fitz slowly bent down in front of her and began to unzip her pants. Suddenly his words came to the forefront of her mind.

_"...properly kiss your lips goodbye."_

Of course he wasn't referring to the lips on her mouth. Olivia leaned her head against the door and tried to stay quiet. Her panties were now around her ankles and her breathing was becoming sporadic. Fitz slowly lifted one leg over his shoulder and looked up at her. His face was reassuring, putting her mind quickly at ease. She looked down at him and caressed his cheek just as he steadied her into place. Within seconds her slit parted and he was inside.

"_Fitz...please."_

His tongue was lethal; that perfect combination of aggressive yet soft and there wasn't an area he didn't completely explore or caress each time it entered her. She grabbed onto his hair and finally allowed her body to grow limp. Everything about him was intoxicating and left her wanting more.

"Say it." He commanded, pulling his tongue out for a moment to speak, only to plunge it right back inside her more deeper than before.

"I love you..." Olivia whispered, telling him exactly the words he wanted to hear. She felt the vibration of his moan radiate through her inner walls and it completely sent her over the edge.

"**_PLEASE_**."

She desperately tried to stifle the sounds coming out of her body. The warmth covered her like a blanket and she could feel the perspiration building against her skin.

Moments later Fitz stood and kissed his way back upward, her juices now being subtly spread onto her clothing. She watched the contentment on his face flash before her, his lips now glistening with her fluid in the most provocative manner.

"Proper kiss...huh?" She breathed out, pulling her pants back up and fastening them into place.

"It's your parting gift to me." He teased.

Fitz made his way about the room finally gathering his belongings, acting as if what they just experienced was an everyday, ordinary occurrence. She watched him shuffle through one overnight bag and his briefcase. Seeing the items in his hand made the reality of the moment set in.

"I'll call you tonight and will be back before dinner tomorrow." His face flashed her a 'do not worry' look and she knew he was somehow reading her mind.

"Say it."

Olivia was still leaned against the door, her body simply unable to move. She watched as he stopped rummaging through a drawer to look her way. Within seconds he was at her side again, his lips inches away from hers. The smell of her insides returned with his close proximity and it took everything inside her not to pull his pants down and return the favor.

"I love you...both of you."

His hand caressed her stomach and tears instinctively formed in her eyes. Olivia threw her arms around him as his lips finally met hers. It was only for 24 hours but deep down she knew time apart from him would feel like an eternity.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

The drive up the long and narrow path to the Grant Estate was as daunting as Fitz remembered it. Many years had past since he visited his parents home and he couldn't remember the last time he had been there alone. He was usually with either Mellie or the children and traveling alone made him feel a loneliness he wasn't expecting. He had just finished touching base with Reed who informed him Olivia and parents were doing fine. Fitz ended the call and tried to calm his nerves,focusing on the task ahead.

He closed his eyes and the memory of his last encounter with his father came to mind. He had just been elected President and instead of his father congratulating him, Jerry spent his time making certain Fitz knew what was expected. A very long list of Grant donors were directly tied to Jerry and many promises were made in order to get his son in office.

And with Fitz's resignation, many promises would now be broken.

He shifted uncomfortably at the first sight of the large house. It looked the same...beautiful, over abundant, and inviting. However, it was the inside that actually showed it's true colors. His mother and father had been unhappily married for many, many years. It was no secret Jerry was a womanizer who had done his fair share of cheating. He never understood why his mother put up with his infidelity but he knew he certainly wasn't one to talk or point fingers. He couldn't help but feel like he was following in his fathers footsteps when he acted on his feelings with Olivia.

His worst fear was that he would end being like the man who raised him.

The black Cadillac finally pulled up to the front mahogany door and his door opened immediately. The moment he had been dreading these past few weeks had finally arrived. One of their many servants suddenly greeted him, much to his surprise. Yet his mother was standing inside the doorway just as he expected.

Genevieve Catherine Grant was one of the single most important woman in his life. He was exactly like her, and she never let an opportunity go by without reminding him so. She held both arms open to Fitz, who immediately kissed her cheek hello.

"How's Olivia? Is she feeling well?"

His mother knew about their relationship and about the baby. She was the only person he confided in during the accident and he will never forget the comfort she have him from thousands of miles away.

"She's doing well, mother."

They made their way into the formal living room when Fitz saw the small chest sitting on the carpet near the sofa. He hadn't seen the chest in years and instantly bent down to open it.

"I retrieved it from the attic a few days ago," his mother said behind him.

Fitz opened the top and years worth of memories stared back at him. Old photographs, memorabilia, and other special items were inside and the site of them tugged at his heart.

"Mellie was never the sentimental type..."

"I'll take them with me," Fitz said, cutting his mother off. "She will want them."

He turned to look at her and she nodded in his direction. It meant a lot to him she thought of this. It really made him realize his mother truly understood his relationship with Olivia. And how special it was.

Fitz walked over to the corner of the room and poured himself a drink. Another servant appeared and asked Mrs. Grant when she wanted dinner served. She turned to look at Fitz who shook his head, letting her know he wouldn't be staying that long. Once the servant was dismissed, she quickly excused herself.

"Mother...does the name Susan Dansberry mean anything to you?"

He immediately knew from her reaction, she too recognized the name.

"Susan passed away some years ago, dear...why do you ask?"

"They ran the prints of the woman Olivia avoided in the accident and the prints belonged to her. Either she's really not dead or there's a leak in the Washington Police Department. And that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Genevieve sat down on the sofa and looked across the room. He couldn't read her expression so he decided to keep asking questions.

"How did you know Susan, mother?"

Before she was able to answer, his father appeared and the topic of Susan Dansberry quickly ceased. His presence was equally commanding and Fitz took a few steps back, wanting to put more distance between them.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," he spat. Fitz heard his mother gasp at the comment, her head quickly snapping in his direction.

"**_GERALD! DO NOT TALK..."_**

"Mother, please." Fitz interrupted her for the second time. "I'm one big disappointment in his eyes. I always have been. And we both know, I always will be."

He eyed his father disdainfully and took a long drink. Tension filled the room and Fitz suddenly regretted coming all this way.

"You've cost this family a lot of money. Not to mention the Grant name has become a laughing stock across the nation. I practically drove you myself down Pennsylvania Avenue- you were **HANDED** the** WHITE HOUSE- HANDED! **And the second your girlfriend resigns you cry like a baby and **THROW IT ALL AWAY! YOU'RE NOT A MAN! YOU'VE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY AND I'LL MAKE CERTAIN YOU DONT SEE A CENT OF YOUR TRUST!"**

Fitz swallowed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the nearest end table. He had heard these words his father screamed at him so many times they didn't affect him the way they once did any loner. He simply wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

He just wasn't worth it.

"Olivia's pregnant. And I've filed for divorce. I'm here to meet my lawyer and settle a few more details with the ranch. This is the last time we'll speak, father. The only reason why I'm here now is to look you in the eye and make sure you hear me when I say I don't owe you a **_GODDAMN_** thing anymore! You can have your precious money...I'm finally rid of you. I'm finally free."

Fitz didn't wait for his father to respond before making his way to Genevieve. He kissed her cheek goodbye and whispered into her ear how much he loved her. She squeezed his hand tightly and promised to visit both him and Olivia soon.

Gerald Grant turned his face away from his son and didn't speak a word. Fitz bypassed him and made his way back out the door letting Secret Service know he wanted the chest inside taken back to Chicago. The moment he slid into the back seat of the Cadillac, he pulled out his cell phone. His hands were shaking and the adrenaline he was feeling earlier finally began to release throughout his body.

He pushed the first button and anxiously awaited to hear Olivia's voice on the other end.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia sat across from her mother busily looking through catalogues. They were picking out different color schemes for the nursery when she heard her phone vibrating nearby. She quickly excused herself and made her way into the bedroom for some privacy. It was nearly 7:00 and had been anxiously awaiting Fitz's call.

The second she heard his voice, she knew he was upset.

"You shouldn't have faced that alone, Fitz. I should be there with you now." She had no idea what actually happened but the sound of his voice tore her up inside.

"Let's talk about anything else, please. How are you? Are you feeling ok?"

Olivia exhaled into the receiver and stared at the ground below. She was desperate to help him yet didn't know how to take his pain away. She imagined his face and knew the agony he must be going through.

"We're picking out some nursery colors. I was thinking something neutral...you know in case we have another baby down the road."

"You're already planning another child..." She could hear the surprise in his voice and hoped he was smiling. And that she was somehow helping.

"Fitz...money will never be an issue. You know the high profile cases I've worked. I have enough saved to last us well into our retirement. Don't worry about that."

"I'm supporting my family, Olivia. We've already discussed this. Look, I'm headed to meet Ashner now. I will call you later tonight."

"Fitz..."

"Bye, Livvie."

The line click silent and Olivia felt defeat. She mentally chastised herself for bringing up money. There was no doubt in her mind Jerry made certain to discuss his trust fund...again. He constantly held it over Fitz's head...ever as a boy. The Grant money ran deep and it was no secret Fitz came from a very long line of wealth. And in actuality, it was the very thing Fitz ended up resenting the most.

Olivia returned to the living room and gave her mom a small smile. She was certain her face spoke volumes but she appreciated the fact nothing was spoken or questioned aloud. She eventually resumed looking at the catalogue when she caught glimpse of her father. He was staring at his laptop and appeared to be studying something. His face was hard and she knew something was definitely not right.

"Dad, what is it?" He turned to look her way and seemed startled by her words.

"I'm just looking over the police report again, honey. Something's not right. There's a signature here that's different than the original report I saw a few weeks back. I just noticed it. If you look close enough, the lines don't match."

Olivia was now standing next to Rowan and looking over his shoulder. She picked her cell phone back up and pressed a number. Harrison immediately answered.

"Harrison, you're on speaker. There's something we need you to do."

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz shook hands with Ashner Steelquist and surveyed the land. He agreed to meet his attorney to discuss the ranch and final settlement with Mellie. It was a bittersweet moment for him because it was his last tie to his ex wife he was anxious to be rid of but also couldn't help but remember the good times he had with his children.

He walked over to the fence and propped a hand over it, looking over the green field. Visions of Karen and Jerry on horse back filled his mind. Both of his children loved to ride and he wanted to make certain their animals would be cared for and tended to until they became of age to keep them on their own.

He stared ahead deep in thought for a long time until Ashner cleared his throat.

"The paperwork is in order Mr. Grant. The estate will be sold and earnings divided in half. You will then have the opportunity to set up an account for Karen and Jerry. When they turn 21 they will have sole access and ownership. Mrs. Grant has agreed to the terms to the ranch as well as naming you guardianship of the children's accounts until their legal age has been reached. However, there are a slew of line items she is demanding...the vacation home in..."

"She can have it all. Where do I sign?"

"Mr. Grant, please. There are vehicles, paintings, a vacation home, stocks-"

"I said_, SHE. CAN. HAVE. IT. ALL. _And I'm not repeating myself again!"

He grabbed his sunglasses that were hanging in his outside shirt pocket and put them on, even though the sun was beginning to go down outside. It was his way of letting Ashner know he was serious and not backing down. He watched his lawyer reach inside a briefcase and pull out a large stack of documents and a pen.

And exactly nine signatures later, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a single man.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Livvie."<p>

Fitz rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He began to outline Olivia's body in his head, starting with her breasts.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your Trust. I was trying to help and I didn't. I keep thinking this is our first night away from each other since you came to Chicago. And I already miss you."

He smiled into the receiver and continued making his imaginary way down her body.

"Papers are signed. It's done. I picked up a few hot chicks on my way to the hotel to celebrate." His voice was sarcastic and he could sense Olivia smirk through the line.

"Reed's laying next to me, did you want to say hi?" She instantly shot back.

"I hate you." He bellowed into the receiver. She always seemed to one up him and it was greatly annoying.

"I hate you, too."

Silence filled the line for a while as the days events replayed in his mind. He shifted on top of the plush downy comforter and readjusted his head on the pillow.

"I have a bedtime story for you..." He said and paused; waiting to see if Olivia would respond. He took her silence to mean she was willing to listen and so he began sharing a part of himself only a hand full of people knew existed.

"I'm fairly certain Genevieve was never able to have children. I overheard my parents arguing when I was about four years old one night. From what I've been able to piece together over the years it sounded like a woman my father had an affair with gave me away for them to raise when I was born. I'm pretty certain money was exchanged and when it ran out she threatened to expose them. I remember hearing my father blame mother for being unable to give him an heir. I also remember my father resenting the fact he had to keep paying money when it came to me and that having a son was more trouble than it was worth."

He stopped for a moment when he heard Olivia gasp. She didn't need to be upset right now and he hated that he chose now of all times to share something so convoluted and sad.

"Have you asked Genevieve? I'm sure she would be honest with you."

"It doesn't matter to me if it's true, Liv. SHE IS my mother. And I don't ever want her to feel otherwise."

"Fitz...I don't know what to say. You've carried this for so long. Our situation is different. You do understand that, right? You're nothing like him."

He inhaled slowly at her words and stayed quiet. Fitz knew he wasn't like his father but it didn't make the pain he felt inside any less.

"Say it." Olivia said, breaking the silence. Fitz closed his eyes and picked up tracing the curves of her body in his mind.

"I love you, Livvie. So much."

"I love you, too. And so does this baby."

They spent a few more hours on the phone and Fitz continued to share openly about his past and answering what questions he could. It was another example of how connected he was to Olivia. She somehow gave him full permission to be real. And open. And unafraid. The love he felt from her was so similar to that of Genevieve's and he knew deep down that was why he felt such a pull towards her. The love he felt was unconditional and something he never wanted to lose.

Because it was definitely worth fighting for.

* * *

><p>AN: Truly thank you for reading. I am honestly so out of my comfort zone with this story having Fitz not in the White House! I'm trying to keep the essence and core of Olitz true to how I see them in my mind, specifically in s1 & I hope I am doing them justice. Xo


	5. Chapter 5: Dog Tags

_A/N: Thank you for indulging me in this story. I feel so out of my comfort zone- still! Lol I truly hope this chapter resonates with you. It's a time in Fitz's life I've always wanted explored and it seems like such a natural thing for Olivia to also be curious about. The show right now is so difficult for me to watch :( I can only hope one day we can get back to the true essence of olitz :( Again, I sincerely a__ppreciate your kind feedback. It really means so much! I have posted a few pictures on twitter to accompany the chapter:) _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Dog Tags <em>

_"You alone are enough. You have nothing to prove to anybody. -Maya Angelou _

FPOV

Fitz awoke and turned to look at the clock. It was nearly 4:00am. His alarm wouldn't be going off for another 3 hours yet his body wouldn't know any different. He had become so use to his early morning briefing his body was now accustomed to waking up this early whether he wanted to or not.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Olivia's doctor visit was tomorrow and excitement filled his chest. It was understandable Olivia was worried about him coming along to the appointment but he truly didn't care. He wanted to be there and had an idea on how to make both of them happy. His mind began to drift when his phone vibrated startling him wide awake.

"Livvie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Everything is fine. Just having a hard time sleeping...and I know 4am was your normal wake up call..."

Fitz smiled at her words and turned onto his back. They stayed up talking late the night before and couldn't remember the last time he spent so much time on the phone with someone.

"You really should be sleeping," Fitz replied.

Silence took over and Fitz inhaled deeply. He knew Olivia was worried about him. Why else would she be calling at 4 in the morning.

"Worrying isn't good for you either," he said eventually added.

"I'm not worrying. I just miss you."

"I know. I'll be home soon. But since I have you on the phone, what are you wearing?" He heard Olivia softly chuckle on the other end at his words.

"I'm naked..." Olivia replied seductively. Her words made Fitz smile because he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Ms. Pope, are you lying? I know for a fact you're not naked...because I'm not there to keep you warm. So I'm gonna ask again- what are you wearing?"

"Fine...I'm wearing your old navy tee. And black panties and..."

"Socks." Fitz interrupted her, smiling.

"What?! You know my feet get cold and you're not here to warm them."

Her voice was playfully annoyed and her words warmed his heart. One things Olivia loved was to dig her cold feet in between his legs at night and he would never tire of her doing so.

"I love you and your socks." Fitz replied. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his shirt, his dick growing uncomfortably hard at the image.

"I'm shocked you only have one Navy shirt. You know it has a small hole in it at the bottom."

"Hey...it's a good shirt...I wore it the day I was discharged."

"I still can't believe you only have one..." He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"I actually kept two. Genevieve has the other one.

"Genevieve? Really? Why does she have it?" Olivia quickly asked.

"It was the shirt I wore when I was deployed... I wore it the day she said goodbye to me."

Olivia grew quiet and didn't respond. He wasn't certain how to take her silence so he decided to end the call. He didn't want her to be sad and he honestly wasn't even sure why he shared what he did.

"Get some rest, sweet baby. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The Naval Air Station Lemmore in Fresno county was a place Fitzgerald Grant knew like the back of his hand. Despite not setting foot on this base in so long it still looked completely the same. He made his way past the large fighter aircraft and couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been over 20 years since he's flown a plane and the mere vision of it gave him the urge to climb inside.<p>

He stared at the white numbers written across the side of it. Thoughts of Jerry entered his mind and the last time he took his son on a real father / son vacation. Jerry was eight years old and was obsessed with airplanes. He decided to take him to an air show and he would never forget the look on his face. Suddenly, sadness crept in and he wished more than anything he could have shared this moment with his son.

"She's a beauty, Sir." A raspy voice said behind him. Both Tom and Hal simultaneously stepped aside and allowed Fitz to salute, then shake hands with the Naval officer in front of him.

"Commander. Thank you for allowing me to stop by on such short notice." He was a tall man and reminded Fitz of a Drill Sargent he had during his PT training.

"Mr. President, we are delighted to have you here, Sir. We would love for you to join us...if you have the time."

Fitz knew this meant word probably spread of his visit. He took his sunglasses hanging from his shirt and placed them on. The California sun was bright and beamed down heavily on them. Their was no shade in sight and it brought back memories of him nearly sweating to death running drills in the heat. He shot a quick glance at Secret Service and nodded, letting them know they would be staying.

Commander Richards led the men towards a small building around the back of the base. Fitz knew the building well. It was a room reserved especially for those in flight school. Memories of Fitz sitting in that room for hours filled his mind. He remembered being in that very room when he was given orders to deploy. The entire group of men he was training with were sent to off to war- and he remembered how they each were given notice of being grouped together for a special air control mission- one that would forever change his life. They were a good group of men and Fitz regretted not staying in closer contact with them.

He followed the commander through the door and stayed towards the back against the wall. His arms were crossed and he scanned the room quickly before any attention was drawn to him. There were nearly a dozen men listening to two instructors review different formations on a large white projector. His mind began to drift when suddenly all eyes in the room shifted and everyone instantly stood up and saluted him.

"President Grant, what an honor. We were about to discuss some aerial formations I'm certain your familiar with. Would you care to add anything, Sir? Your input is highly valued."

Fitz walked towards the front of the room and shook hands with the two instructors leading the class.

"The honor is mine."

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia stood in the middle of the kitchen and checked the time. It was nearly 7:00 in the evening and she was anxiously awaiting Fitz's arrival. He phoned earlier that afternoon letting her know he was leaving California later than expected. She was preparing a late dinner for them when the front door opened. She peaked around the corner and saw Reed enter, heading her direction.

The one thing she regretted these past 24 hours was not getting to know Fitz's friend better. He walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, opening up the door. She saw him grab a beer and head back out, without saying a word to her.

"Reed...can I ask you a few questions? I've been wanting to chat with you but I've been getting the feeling your not much for small talk. Would you like some? They're Fitz's favorite."

She handed him a small plate and hoped it would break the ice between them. He turned and shook his head at the food but didn't continue walking. Olivia took this as a good sign.

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions about Fitz. He was going to the NAS in Fresno this morning...were you stationed there too?"

"No, air control wasn't my specialty."

Olivia knew he was a former Navy Seal which required a different type of training but was hoping her question would open the door for an actual discussion.

"I was a little surprised Fitz decided to stay at the base for so long..."

"I'm not. Fitz was a pilot. And a damn good one. Flying used to be his life."

Olivia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms thinking about his words. She thought of Fitz as a lot of things...but a pilot honestly wasn't one of them. He rarely discussed his time in the service so when he mentioned stopping by the NAS it took her a little off guard. A thought suddenly crept in and she couldn't shake it from the forefront of her mind.

What if she didn't know Fitz as well as she thought?

"You should talk to him about it sometime...if you haven't already."

A few awkward moments passed and Reed shifted uncomfortably, presumably waiting for Olivia to continue. When she didn't respond, he turned and left her standing in the doorway alone.

She eventually checked her watch again and went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Her mind was consumed with Reed's words. She knew Fitz was considered a war hero and also discharged from the Navy a highly decorated officer; but for some reason she honestly never pictured him as a pilot...and that saddened her.

"I missed you, Mama." Olivia slightly jumped at the voice.

A familiar arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body close. Fitz was snuggled against her neck, kissing it softly up and down.

"You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in!" She screeched loudly. Fitz turned her around and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He smelled of the outdoors and his cheeks seemed a little wind burned.

"No one told me you were arriving soon..." Olivia breathed into his hair. Fitz was adoring her everywhere, making his way down her midsection

"I missed my girls," he said softly kissing her stomach through the cotton material.

"Girls, huh? How can you be so sure?" Olivia asked though a wide smile. She loved watching him on his knees caressing her belly so much.

"I know these things, you just wait...soon I'm going to have three beautiful woman to worry about.

Olivia loved that he included Karen in his random thinking. She made a mental note to encourage him to invite his children over soon. She desperately wanted them to be a part of their lives.

"If it is a girl, she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

Fitz stood and finally kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just like her mamma, right?" He patted her gently on the bottom and looked around her body into a saucepan on the stove.

"I'm starving..." He said, kissing her once more on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The next hour Fitz and Olivia enjoyed an intimate dinner together. Fitz replayed his visit with the NAS that morning and Olivia listened intently watching how animated his face became, especially speaking about working with the flight instructors. She wondered why he never discussed his love for planes before and couldn't help but think about other things about him she knew nothing about.<p>

"Sounds like it was a good visit. I can just imagine what those soldiers felt having you there with them! Talk about a morale booster. I'm really proud of you, Fitz. You should see your face right now. You look so happy. Do you miss it?" They were now finished eating and Fitz was leaned back in his chair, his hand turning his glass of scotch in a repeated pattern.

"It seemed like such a lifetime ago. I called Jerry on my way back here. I want to take him there soon- he would love it." He remained quiet and Olivia hoped he was pondering her question. When he finally replied by changing the topic she felt somewhat defeated.

"Livvie , I was thinking of having my mom visit soon. Maybe after we find out the sex. What do you think?"

Olivia decided not to point out the obvious and began gathering their dishes. She stood and picked up their plates making her way back into the kitchen.

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe she can help with the nursery," she spoke over her shoulder. Fitz remained seated at the table and could tell he was deep in thought.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Olivia said, gently kissing the top of his head. Fitz grabbed her arm and squeezed but didn't reply. She left him sitting at the table and made her way into their bedroom.

A small brown chest sat on the floor next to their bed. Olivia had never seen it before but figured out Fitz must have brought it with him from California. She sat on her knees and slowly opened it; curiosity completely taking her over.

Old photos of Fitz in green camouflage lined the top layer of the small stack. She rummaged through making her way deeper inside when her fingers caught onto something. She pulled out two silver dogs tags attached to a long silver chain. Her fingers rubbed the letters carefully and she examined each line over and over again.

She set the dog tags aside and continued looking, replaying the words Fitz shared with her earlier that morning. She hoped Genevieve kept his shirt in here...she wanted so badly to hold it- feel it. Everything about Fitz overwhelmed her. He was so brave and strong and loved this country so much.

At the very bottom was a gray Navy t-shirt along with other military memorabilia. There was no doubt in her mind these items were precious to Genevieve. But why did she give them to Fitz now? Or better yet- why didn't she simply keep them?

Olivia continued sitting on the floor in the middle of so many memories she knew nothing about; and they were now completely surrounding her. She looked around and examined several photographs trying to imagine Fitz flying a fighter plane. The idea brought forth such inner turmoil inside. On one hand she found the image daunting and almost scary. Yet on the other hand, she found it to be extremely sexy. Fitz was so handsome in his uniform, especially in his flight gear. He looked untouchable and she felt adrenaline just thinking about him walking towards his plane.

Without thinking she stood and placed the items back inside...everything except the Navy shirt and dog tags. She walked into the bathroom and took her shirt off and replaced it with Fitz's shirt. Olivia turned from side to side and admired the way she looked. The tee was so soft and despite being large on her she couldn't help but appreciate how it must have looked on the man she loved.

She quickly grabbed the dog tags and pulled the silver chain over her head, a small clang falling between her breasts. Why she placed them on, she couldn't explain. All she knew was deep down she wanted to connect with Fitz on this personal level and learn more about the life he had once lived.

Olivia was facing the mirror when Fitz suddenly appeared behind her. He was leaning against the doorway, his eyes fixated on the silver chain hanging around her neck.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look..."

She turned at his words and locked eyes with him. His face was serious and she could feel the tension building between them. He stepped closer towards her and picked up his dog tags, briefly looking them over. Olivia lifted his shirt and helped him undress, eventually stripping him down until he was completely naked.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Fitz watched this vision before him and tried desperately to keep his composure. He couldn't explain what seeing her like this did to him. It had been years since he laid eyes on the necklace around her neck and the fact they were resting against her body made him feel such a wide range of emotions. He knew she would love the chest, and especially the contents of what was inside.

He watched Olivia take the dog tags off and place them around his neck. She outlined the silver chain with her fingers and her touch was so delicate he could feel his erection rapidly growing.

Everything between them shifted and he slid her pants and panties off before picking her up and sitting her on the marble sink. He looked down and saw Olivia kissed his chest making a small imaginary circle around the tags with her lips.

Her arousal smelled heavy and he couldn't resist her body any longer.

"Let me feel you..." He said against her mouth, slowly lifting the bottom of the Navy tee. His two fingers pushed inside her and he instantly felt Olivia's hands wrap around his neck.

Olivia's body began to respond to him, her hips pushing her insides farther down his fingers, the friction clearly not enough for her to feel what she wanted.

"Fuck me...please. Right here."

Olivia pulled the chain and wrapped it around her hand, pulling his mouth now inches from hers. Fitz removed his fingers from within and spread her legs wider for him...he was ready to have his way with her.

"Leave your shirt on," he said quickly entering her with a slight hint of roughness. A loud cry escaped echoed throughout the room and she quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Fitz wrapped his hands around her bottom and pushed her towards him until he found the perfect rhythm. He kissed the side of her face repeatedly and felt her hands pull his chain again, bringing him closer towards her.

"God you feel good. Please...don't be gentle." He felt Olivia's teeth graze his neck and that was his undoing. He lifted her off the sink and walked them into the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed.

He stayed propped up on his elbows trying not to put any weight down. Olivia wouldn't stop playing with his tags and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"It turned you on...didn't it. Seeing all those things?" They were now nose to nose and he watched as she nodded her head up and down at his question. She looked almost shy but Fitz knew her too well and the Olivia he knew in the bedroom was anything but timid.

A deep moan radiated through his chest and the look on her face made his dick so hard it was difficult for him to think straight.

"I just may have you wear this shirt from now on." He spoke the words against her chin and felt her hips push into him bringing forth the perfect amount of resistance between them.

"You know there's nothing you can't do...right?" Olivia took his face into her hands and lifted his eyes towards her, continuing to speak.

"Whatever you decide to do, you'll be good at. And I will support you and be there for you- we both will. And if she's a girl, you'll have two cheerleaders who will always be in your corner. Because we love you so much."

He stared down at Olivia and couldn't move...her words freezing him still. He loved everything about her, especially the way she consistently believed in him.

"I'm gonna lift you, baby." He gently pulled out of her and picked her up, placing her near the headboard.

"Hold on and let me know if you need to stop...okay? Promise me."

"I promise."

Firz widened her legs by gently pushing her knees farther apart. He slowly lifted her shirt and grabbed onto both of her breasts before guiding himself deeply inside. Her walls were moist and he slid in easily, slightly grunting in the process. He could feel her goosebumps grow rapidly down her arms and he knew he hit the perfect spot. Her nipples were erect and he teased them mercilessly with his finger until he could tell they were nearly raw.

Olivia's head was leaned back against his chest; her breathing growing more erratic with every second that passed. He let one breast go and made his way down to her pearl. Her cries were loud the moment he touched her clit and Fitz knew she was ready.

"I missed you. And this. God baby, you're so wet for me..."

Olivia's body began to tremble and increased the pressure of the clit stimulation. Her hands let go of the head board and flew into his hair, pulling it roughly, nearly matching his thrusts.

"Say it," he commanded against her ear. Her grip around his locks tightened and he felt her entire body calm.

"I love you, Lieutenant Grant," she finally breathed out; her words barely audible. His insides warmed hearing her call him by his former rank in the Navy. The way she said it was beyond anything he could've ever imagined. And something he knew he would never soon forget.

"Livvie...you make me better. In every way that matters."

* * *

><p>"It was so nice of Genevieve to save all these things for you, Olivia said into his chest. She was laying against him, her fingers still fiddling with the dogs tags around his neck. They had just made love and Fitz was close to drifting off to sleep.<p>

"Genevieve keeps everything. I'm sure she still has my old retainer," he replied with heavy intended sarcasm. Olivia slapped him playfully on the arm, only to snuggle up closer into him.

"Fitz, why is Reed still here? I know something's going on. Keeping me in the dark isn't going to help me...it just makes me worry."

He inhaled slowly at her question and rubbed her back softly. There was very little he could put past her but she was right- not being honest would only make things worse.

"Reed's been doing some digging of his own and he agrees with Rowan. Whoever orchestrated all this has a contact with the DCPD. The police report was tampered with. I know we're waiting to hear back from Harrison but Reed said he didn't have a good feeling about leaving...so I asked him to stay. I didn't think you'd mind."

Silence fell between them and he kissed Olivia's hair several times. She finally sat up and he watched the worry he was trying to prevent from occurring take over.

"It has to be someone in the White House?" Olivia said. "That's the only thing that makes sense to me. And I think you agree."

"Let's talk about tomorrow- it's a big day. And I want to be there. I had Tom look into it and the doctor we dealt with last week in the ER can do the ultrasound. He's already seen me and we ran a background check. Would that be ok with you?"

Fitz scooted Olivia on top of his waist and studied her closely. Her knees were on either side of his chest and he rubbed the edges of them softly.

"That's a really good idea. I'm so excited Fitz. I can't hardly wait..."

"Me too, Mama. Me...too."

* * *

><p>Fitz awoke to his cell phone vibrating. It was a little past midnight and he turned over to check on Olivia. She was sleeping soundly and he quietly tried to get out of bed so he didn't disturb her.<p>

The caller ID flashed 'PRIVATE' so he wasn't certain who was on the other end. After a few moments he decided to answer the phone.

It was Genevieve.

"Fitz...I'm so sorry. I know it's late..."

"Mother, why are you upset?" He could hear the tears in her voice and it was highly unusual for her to be so emotional.

"I'm sorry to call and disturb you, dear. I've tried so hard to be a good mother to you."

"Genevieve, tell me what's wrong!" Fitz only used her first name when he was being serious with her.

"Is it father? Are you two arguing because of me?"

A long pause filled the line and he heard his mother sob once again into the phone. Hearing her this way made him feel helpless. And it reminded him of all the nights he listened to them arguing as a boy. He knew she wouldn't open up to him so he decided to try something else and see if it would help.

"Mother...I was going to call you later this week. Liv and I would like you to come to Chicago and stay with us for a while. We find out the gender tomorrow and Liv is going to start on the nursery soon. Maybe some time away from will do you some good."

More silence fell between them and Fitz wasn't certain if his mother liked the idea. He glanced back at the bed and saw Olivia now sitting up looking over at him. His phone call must have woken her.

"I would love to visit, dear. Please thank Olivia for wanting to include me. She's a wonderful girl. And I know she loves you."

"Yes. she is. And I love her very much, mother." Fitz was still looking over at Olivia on the bed. She looked concerned and it made him want to end the call.

"We'll touch base soon. Goodnight."

Fitz tossed the phone on his night stand and climbed back into bed. He rested his head on Olivia's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is she ok?" Was all she asked him.

"Something has her upset. I'm sure her and father were arguing again...about me." He spoke the words against her skin and closed his eyes while Olivia played with his hair.

"I hope she decides to visit. It would be nice for you both to spend some time together."

"Did I tell you she knew that Susan person? I'm having Reed check it out. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when I mentioned her name."

"Really? That's odd..." He heard the inquiry in her voice and something deep inside made him feel uneasy. A bad feeling came over him and he simply wasn't certain what to make of it. He was about to change the subject when Olivia spoke; her words surprising him.

"I feel like there's a part of you I know nothing about. Reed mentioned that flying used to be your life..." He could hear the sadness in her voice and couldn't help but sit up and face her.

"It WAS my life. And the only thing I can remember that made me feel really good. It was something that was just for me. I joined the Navy for me. And for once in my life I didn't owe anyone anything."

Fitz took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled her gently forward.

"You know me, Olivia. Better than anyone. Don't ever think otherwise." He spoke inches away from her face and he could smell her shampoo- he loved the way she smelled- he honestly loved everything about her.

"All this time I thought you really wanted to be President...but you did it for him, didn't you?" Her eyes were sad and couldn't help but break eye contact with her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Livvie. I'm not the President."

"No, your not. You're so much more."

Fitz kissed her cheek and patted her bottom for her to get up. He helped her underneath the covers and settled in next to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her body.

He lay in bed for a long while and stared at the ceiling. Olivia's breathing soon evened out and he could tell she was finally asleep.

He slowly pulled his arm from underneath her and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.

His mothers call bothered him. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her so upset. And the fact he knew it was more than likely about him left him even more irritated.

Fitz pressed the message icon and texted the following to Reed:

'Check on Genny. She phoned upset. Somethings up'

To his surprise, he received a response almost immediately.

'Want me in Cali?'

Fitz thought for a moment regarding Reed's offer. What good would it do for Reed to visit his mom? That idea didn't settle well with him so he messaged him back:

'Not necessary. Appreciate the offer'

Reed didn't respond and eventually Fitz set the phone back down on the table. He pulled Olivia closer into him and rested his head on top of her hair, trying to push the days events out of his mind and focus on tomorrow. A smile crept across his face as he tried to imagine Olivia's reaction when the doctor gave them the news. He closed his eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep thinking the following thoughts over and over again in his mind.

Would a Prince or Princess be joining their family?


	6. Chapter 6: Flutter

_A/N: Please keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. And of course, thank you so much for reading. Xo_

_PS- Just a quick reminder, this story takes place during S1 of Scandal. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Flutter<em>

_"In the end, only three things matter: how much you loved, how gently you lived and how gracefully you let go of the things not meant for you." ~Unknown_

OPOV

Olivia lay on the back and helped the nurse bring her shirt upwards. A warm gel was soon spread on her stomach and slowly massaged onto her skin. She was nearly fifteen weeks pregnant and this was her fourth ultrasound since the accident and she couldn't help but feel like a pro.

She turned to look at Fitz and his eyes were glued to the small monitor. The nurse finished explaining the procedure and what to expect while they now awaited for the doctor to arrive. Fitz reached for Olivia's hand and smiled. He seemed more at peace since returning from California and for that she was truly grateful.

"She's a girl...even your mom thinks so." Olivia studied his face and she instinctively touched his cheek. Her parents were in the waiting room and she appreciated the way Fitz handled them. She knew some men would find them overbearing but not him. He encouraged Olivia to invite them and that gesture alone meant the world to them...especially her mother.

"I think my mom will demand another ultrasound if it's NOT a girl...I know she already bought girl clothes but she's not admitting it." Olivia's voice was playfully annoyed and she shot Fitz a small smile. He kissed the back of her hand softly and closed her eyes.

Soon all their speculation would be put to rest.

A few moments later the doctor entered and shook hands with each of them. He addressed Fitz as "Mr. President" and mentioned to Olivia he spoke to her parents outside before meeting them.

"You're mother is waiting on pins and needles," he smiled, patting her hand with his.

"We're excited," Olivia replied squeezing Fitz's hand. Suddenly a memory of the accident flashed before her eyes and a pang of fear entered her. The thought of almost losing this baby was simply too much to feel.

"Livvie..." Fitz's voice was low and she turned at her name. His face was concerned and she knew he could sense something was wrong.

"I'm just nervous," she lied, trying to reassure him. She watched the doctor sit down next to her and position the wand over her stomach.

"We're going to start with a few measurements first. Hopefully he or she will cooperate for us today." His voice sounded hopeful and Olivia tried to stay optimistic.

It seemed as if an eternity passed before the doctor finally shared the news they were both waiting to here. Fitz remained by her side and held her hand the entire time, his eyes still fixated on the small screen. When the doctor spoke, he looked to them both and smiled.

"_She's a girl..."_

Olivia gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. Fitz turned to look at her and his emotions were on his sleeve. His eyes too were glassy and the doctor discreetly stepped out of the room to give them privacy. The nurse quickly helped clean up Olivia's stomach before also leaving the room. Once alone, Olivia reached for Fitz, moving over and making room on the small exam table she was laying on.

"I told you," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "Let us hope she takes after you."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. She too had a feeling she was a girl but didn't want to speculate. She watched Fitz bend down and caress her stomach.

"Another Princess...your sister Karen will be so excited." Olivia ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his cheek. She simply loved watching him like this.

"Thank God you're both okay, Livvie..." Fitz looked up at her and squeezed her hand. She knew it was now his turn to think of the accident. It was now written all over his face and she wished neither one of them had this memory to dwell on.

"Let's go tell my parents. We can call Genevieve after..." She tried to sound upbeat and change the subject, unwilling to give what could've been any more thought.

Fitz helped her stand and she readjusted her clothing before gathering her things. The second Fitz opened the door for her, Maya rushed in, side stepping him completely.

"Oh honey!" Her mother grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a long embrace. She watched Rowan shake hands with Fitz and couldn't help but wish Genevieve could have been here, too. She hated that Fitz was alone and didn't have anyone to share the news with.

Olivia finally broke free from her mothers hold and was soon greeted by her father who appeared reserved. Although his demeanor showed little emotion, Olivia knew better. Rowan kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

"You know your mother has pink clothes stashed in the closet..." His voice was low and it made Olivia laugh.

"We're so excited, Daddy. Despite all that's going on, this is such a happy time for us." Rowan squeezed her arm at the words and stepped aside allowing Fitz to step in and join her.

"Let's celebrate tonight," he said looking at each of them. "In honor of the Princess addition to our family...dinner at our place tonight. 7:00." Fitz looked at Olivia who nodded in surprise. They hadn't discussed this but she couldn't object- especially seeing him this happy.

"Dinner it is," Olivia replied. Fitz nodded his head in agreement and smiled. He looked truly happy and her heart felt so completely full.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

It was nearly 6:00 and both Fitz and Olivia were busy with dinner preparations. Maya had two dozen pink roses delivered and the entire house smelled like fresh flowers. Olivia was in the kitchen readjusting one of the arrangements when Fitz heard her cell phone buzz.

Fitz saw it was OPA on the caller ID and took the phone to Olivia. He carried the vase for her into the other room and listened while she told whoever was on the other end of the line she wanted to place them on speaker. Walking back to the kitchen he caught glimpse of her and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Olivia was on the phone, one of her hands resting on the granite countertop. Her face seemed pale and Fitz worried she wasn't feeling well. A few moments passed and he suddenly realized she didn't place the person on the other end of the line on speaker. The thought struck him as odd and an unsettling feeling quickly set in.

"Livvie...what is it?"

Olivia didn't look towards him and the longer she stayed on the phone the more worried he got. An eternity seemed to pass and he was about to take the phone from her hands when Olivia dropped it from her hands. A loud clang sounded on the tile floor and part of her cell shattered into tiny pieces.

"**_Olivia_**!" Fitz was panicked and he yelled her name louder than he probably should have. Despite the volume she didn't say a word, walking directly past him and into their bedroom. A knock on the door sounded and Reed entered, immediately looking towards the kitchen. No doubt he too heard the loud clatter.

**_"Find out who the fuck she was talking to!_**" Fitz yelled in his direction. He was now inside their room and for a second time he froze...Olivia's demeanor frightening him. She was seated on the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped around her waist as if she was hugging herself tight.

It looked as if she was trying to comfort her stomach.

"Livvie...you're scaring me. Who was on the phone?" Fitz was now kneeling by her side, his hands gently touching her cheeks. Her stare was cold and distant and he could feel her withdrawing from him as each second passed.

A nearby floorboard creaked and he instantly turned towards the door. Huck was standing in the doorway and his face confirmed what Fitz already knew. Whoever Olivia was talking to more than likely had information concerning the accident.

Fitz stood and joined Huck, demanding answers from him the second he was within earshot. He didn't want to leave Olivia alone but needed answers. Huck seemed uncomfortable but he couldn't gauge why. His demeanor had been consistently odd since day one of meeting him and Fitz wasn't able to get a good read.

**_"Who was on the goddamn phone!_**" Fitz harshly whispered. He looked into the next room for Reed but couldn't spot him. Huck quickly began to share the information he knew and for the third time that evening Fitz froze still, listening to his every word.

"It was Harrison. They have Susan and she's claiming she was sent to DC to check on Olivia and was later purposely pushed to cause the accident. She's also claiming the person who pushed her was working for the same person who sent her to Washington-"

"Where was she found?" Fitz asked, cutting Huck off. Reed finally entered the room and headed towards them. The moment he locked eyes with Fitz he watched him pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No idea. She came to them...just showed up-"

The second the words came out of his mouth, Fitz motioned to Reed who immediately made a call. He could hear him in the background making arrangements for a flight to Washington.

Fitz turned to go back to Olivia when Huck continued talking, placing his hand on the door so it wouldn't move. He clearly wanted his undivided attention.

"There's more. She's claiming to be your fathers mistress. And according to her, he sent her to Washington, but never really explained why. Then the accident happened and she realized she was just a pawn."

Huck paused and Fitz felt lightheaded. He wanted to move but couldn't, his feet planted firmly on the ground and stuck in place. Huck shuffled his feet uncomfortably and cleared his throat before continuing.

"She accusing your father of being responsible for the accident...she's claiming he wanted Olivia dead."

Fitz stared at Huck and tried to process his words. He could feel himself begin to perspire and still wasn't able to move. For several moments time stood still and his mind began to shut down.

A noise behind him caught his attention and the realization of Olivia being in the other room came front and center in his mind. Before he turned he instructed Fitz to go with Reed to Washington and question this Susan woman more. Huck immediately excused himself and once Fitz was back inside their bedroom he had a front row seat to Olivia in full blown panic.

_She was running_.

A large brown Louis Vuitton bag sat on the bed. It was open and several garments were already inside. Olivia was now headed towards the bathroom and refused to make eye contact with him. Her face was hard and he knew she was past the horror stage and now in full blown rage.

He decided to remain silent and allow her to continue doing what she felt was needed. Fitz leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, closing his eyes tight. He had no words to describe how he was feeling. And he couldn't even imagine what Olivia was going through. He knew if he allowed his mind to try and process the fact his father would go to such lengths, it would be too much for him.

"I need to stay with my parents for a while..." His eyes flew open at the words and Olivia's eyes met him instantly.

Her tone made it clear her mind had been made up.

"Livvie...this is your house. _I_ will leave." His voice cracked and the words physically hurt speaking them.

"I have to go..."

He watched her lift her overnight bag and he immediately took it from her hands so she didn't have to carry it. He followed her into the living room and a knock sounded on the door. Seconds later Maya and Rowan entered and stopped when they saw Olivia.

They each carried large gift bags, the color pink spilling over the sides of the handles. He couldn't manage to look at them and the fact he knew girl baby items were most likely inside made him feel a despair deep within.

"Honey...what's wrong?"

Maya was the first to speak and Fitz could feel Rowan's stare bore into him. He set Olivia's bag down near the door and waited. His main goal was for Olivia to stay calm, no matter what...there was simply too much at stake.

"Olivia needs some time to herself. She'd like to stay with you for a couple of days. We were on our way to your place..." He watched Olivia turn at his words, no doubt wondering why he chose to speak for her.

Her parents remained quiet and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Eventually they set the bags down and both returned to the door, obviously waiting for Olivia.

"I can ride with my parents." Her tone was clipped and her coldness made him slightly shiver. Not even an hour ago they were happy and cooking together, celebrating the most joyous news imaginable.

_"I'm taking you."_

Fitz picked her bag up and headed for the door, motioning for her parents to leave first. Olivia's arms were folded and she again avoided eye contact with him. He held the door open and waited for her to leave...hoping...praying she would somehow change her mind.

Tom appeared and Fitz informed them of their plans. He kept his eyes on Olivia while he spoke still hoping she would return the gesture. Finally, her eyes met his and they stared at one another for a moment.

"We're raising this baby together, Olivia. All I've ever wanted was to have this life with you. _Please_ don't punish me."

He let the words fall between them and waited for her response. Her face slowly softened and he didn't let the opportunity slip away. Fitz scooped her into his arms, his strong frame swallowing her whole. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of not sleeping with her tonight but he tried his best to push his feelings deep down.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Olivia buried her face into Fitz's neck trying desperately not to get upset. She was feeling nauseous and truly could throw up at any moment. Knowing who was behind her accident was one thing...but to learn it was her child's grandfather was completely another. It was simply too much and she felt as if her world was falling apart.

"I need to think, Fitz," she eventually said into his chest. She purposely kept her eyes low because she knew he was the only man that could easily sway her and she truly needed time to process this information.

Fitz let her go and kissed her forehead softly before gently caressing her stomach.

"Take care of her..."

Olivia could hear the heartbreak in his voice and she tried to break free from his hold but Fitz wouldn't let her move. Frustration rose and spilled out.

**_"WHY! Why did he do this? WHY, FITZ!" _**Her tears were falling down her cheeks and she could feel herself tire, repeatedly asking why over and over.

"I don't know why, baby. He's a lot of things...but this? I just don't know."

Olivia could feel his tears against her cheek and more anger filled her again. She wasn't being rational and she knew it, but how could she stay?

After a short time, Fitz released her and she stepped back wiping her tears from her skin.

"I need to go."

She watched his face fall and jaw instantly tighten. He opened the door again and picked up her bag allowing her room to walk past. She took two steps and was halfway out the door when she felt a flutter in her stomach. The sensation caused her to stop in hopes she would feel it again. Seconds later another flutter came and a gasp left her mouth.

_The baby was kicking._

"Fitz..." She turned and grabbed the bag out of his hand and set it aside. His face was confused but she didn't say anything. Olivia took his hand and placed it on her stomach and stood still. Her eyes closed and she silently prayed the feeling would return.

The flutter returned more prominent and her eyes opened to see his face. She knew by his reaction he felt it too. Fitz suddenly closed the door behind him and kneeled down kissing her stomach again and again. More tears returned and Olivia wrapped her arms around his head, her insides so conflicted.

"My sweet baby girl, you're so loved..." Fitz was talking directly to her stomach and Olivia felt another flutter inside.

"She's kicking...I think she can hear you...us." Fitz looked up at the words and searched her eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before Fitz spoke.

"Don't do this, Olivia. **_Please_**."

Olivia's tears returned and she let them flow freely, her emotions now getting the best of her. Fitz stood and gently lifted her, walking back into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and she faintly heard him pick up his phone and make a call. Her head began to ache and her body felt weak. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down the best way possible.

The mattress dipped and she felt Fitz at her side, softly rubbing her back up and down. She wanted to comfort him yet she didn't know how and the thought made her want to cry harder. Olivia knew he was also hurting.

She suddenly turned and wrapped her body into his, her head resting on his chest. Despite everything surrounding them, his arms felt safe and she knew it was exactly where she needed to be.

"I'm sorry. I know you are hurting too..." His arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt him squeeze.

"We'll talk later, baby. Don't worry about me. I need you to calm down...please. This isn't good for you. This should be a happy time. Please don't allow anyone to ruin this day. I felt our daughter kicking inside you. _**Our daughter**_. That's what I want us to focus on, Livvie. Everything else can wait."

Olivia listened to his words and tried her best to calm down. She knew he was right and the baby needed to come first. Fitz's hands were rubbing her arms and back constantly and she tried to focus on his touch. Eventually her eyes began to feel heavy until she finally drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 11:00 that night when Olivia awoke. Her head was pounding and she blinked several times trying to focus her eyes and looked around the bedroom. She was alone and the only light on came from the other room.<p>

Her stomach began to growl and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch. She slowly stood and made her way into the bathroom, quickly washing her face and avoiding her reflection in the mirror. After emptying her bladder she made her way into the living room and saw Fitz on the phone near the kitchen.

He instantly ended the call when he saw her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his face filled with concern.

Olivia nodded her head and watched Fitz take a plate out of the refrigerator. She knew he was prepared for her to be hungry and the fact he was so attentive warmed her heart. He motioned for her to sit at the dining room table and heard him start the microwave.

Seconds later a plate of food appeared and she couldn't help but devour the contents in front of her. She could feel Fitz's stare but he didn't say a word. Her body felt drained as if she'd run a marathon and honestly she couldn't wait to go back to sleep.

When the last bite was eaten, she leaned back and took a long drink of water. Fitz stood and picked the plate up and disappeared into the kitchen. Her head continued to throb and she couldn't help but rub her temples. When Fitz returned he placed two small pills in front of her.

"Take these, baby." The pills were Tylenol, and on the approved list given by her doctor. She quickly swallowed them and watched Fitz make his way across the table and sit down.

They sat in silence for a while and Olivia wasn't certain what to say. She knew he had been on the phone but wasn't sure if he would even tell her what was going on. His face was serious, yet concerned and his eyes consistently searched hers over and over again.

"Reed and Huck are in DC questioning Susan. We need to piece together who pushed her and how he's connected in all this. If it's true...if my father_** IS **_responsible...he's going to pay.

I won't rest until he does."

His words surprised Olivia. She wasn't prepared for him to begin speaking about the days events so quickly but however did welcome the honesty.

"Have you spoke to Genevieve?"

"Yes...she confirmed the affair." He paused and Olivia could see he was visibly uncomfortable.

"She finally left him. She's staying with friends right now. We had a long talk and we both realized letting go is sometimes the only way."

His face was sad and it made her stand and go to him. Their eyes stayed locked and Fitz slightly stood and scooted his chair back, making room for her. Olivia straddled his lap and sat facing him, her legs on either side of his, her feet barely touching the ground.

The moment they felt one another she heard Fitz breath out and bury his face into her neck.

"Invite Genevieve here, Fitz. She's welcomed to stay. We have plenty of room..."

"Thank you, baby...I will. But I think she needs some time right now." He spoke the words against her blouse and she could feel his hot breath through the material.

"Did you find out why she called so late the other night?" He inhaled slowly before eventually answering the question.

"Not really. But I think it comes down to her having a lot of guilt about staying with him for so long."

"If you want to see her-"

"Livvie- _stop_. I appreciate the support but I'm not leaving you again. I just got back from California." She felt his stubble rub against her cheek and she pulled him in closer, silently giving thanks for the way he loved her.

They sat like this for a long while and the longer she sat in this position the more her body began to respond to him. She kissed his cheek softly and he instantly stood, carrying her back into their bedroom.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, but kept Olivia straddled on his lap. He took her hands and linked them together, kissing her neck softly a few times.

"We're having a baby girl..." He whispered into her ear. "She's going to look just like you."

Olivia closed her eyes and pushed out the rest of the world, listening to Fitz share how he couldn't wait to play tea party with her one day. His words stirred so many emotions inside, she wasn't certain what to do with herself. A strong desire to be close to him...connect with him...took over and before she realized what was happening they were beginning to undress one another.

"I need to feel close to you." She grabbed Fitz's face and centered his head still, forcing his eyes to meet hers. She spoke again, this time emphasizing each word more slower than the last.

"I need...to feel you...everywhere. _Consume me._.."

Olivia immediately saw the reservation in his eyes as he processed exactly what she was asking of him. The truth was since the accident their sex life had become more reserved and although she understood why, she missed connecting with him in certain ways and needed him to know.

"Olivia..."

His tone spoke volumes and before he could continue sharing his reservations, she stood and went to her nightstand, opening the top drawer. She took the small bottle of lubricant into her hands and turned her attention back to Fitz. His chest was bare and pants semi off and without thinking took what little clothes she had off and tossed them aside.

Olivia stood naked in front of him and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lubricant into the palm of her hand. She locked eyes with Fitz who continued to look at her as if she was a rare doll that could break.

It was '_that look' _Olivia wanted to be rid of.

She straddled Fitz again and pushed his pants down farther, reaching a hand beneath his boxers and instantly finding his manhood. He was hard and ready as she expected him to be and the instant she took him into her hands, he fell apart before her very eyes.

"_Consume me._.." She whispered again, coating his elongated shaft with the slippery substance.

Fitz's hand met her hair and a handful was taken and wrapped around his fingertips. Her head tipped back and she felt him kiss her neck several times as she continued to pump him with long, exaggerated strokes, smearing the lubricant from his tip until she met his pubic hair.

"_Stop thinking...**please**.._." She rose to her knees and purposely pushed her breasts into his face, increasing her rhythm until she felt his own precum spill out the top of his shaft.

Fitz grabbed a nipple into his mouth and sucked, slightly biting her skin in the process. A loud cry echoed into the room and she could feel her insides grow heavy with need.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

The sensation between his legs was overwhelming. He knew the second she took out the lubricant exactly what she wanted. Anal sex with Olivia was unlike anything he ever experienced before. And he missed experiencing that level of intimacy with her but since the accident he simply couldn't stop being so afraid.

He honestly wasn't certain if she could handle something so physical but she wasn't exactly leaving him with a choice. Olivia was relentless with her stokes and he mentally had to control himself as to not ejaculate right then and there.

Fitz eventually let her breast go and stood, pulling her hand off of him. Her hand was slick and he briefly interlocked fingers with her so the lubricant transferred onto the palm of his own hand.

He stood over Olivia and kissed her softly before turning her over and bending her on the side of the bed. All rationalization left him and all that remained was the desire to please. He watched Olivia prop herself on her forearms and completely give her body over to him. The image of her hair falling down her back...the way her backside eagerly parted...the softness of her skin...it was all too much.

_There was no way he could resist her._

Fitz pulled her hips backwards and adjusted himself in between her legs. He took the lubricated hand and spread the slickness, hovering his index finger over her canal, preparing her body like he had so many times before. Olivia's words entered his mind and he tried his best to not over think things.

Slowly, he entered her and instantly heard Olivia moan into the comforter below. The slickness did it's job and Fitz closed his eyes at the feeling. She was snug and warm and the desire to fuck her hard quickly surfaced.

"I'm consuming you, Sweet Baby," he spoke into the air.

Fitz began his rhythm and kept his contact precise, his own sounds radiating through the air. He pulled her hips again back and up as each thrust entered her repeatedly until he sensed Olivia unable to take it any longer. Her breathing was heavy but she didn't in any way indicate for him to stop.

He reached his hand around her hips and slowed his pace, keeping still until he found her clit. Without thinking he entered her with his finger and gingerly massaged her walls before eventually finding her core again. His finger pressed on it firmly and he slowly picked up his rhythm again until the friction was too much for Olivia. Her cries were loud and he could feel her orgasm shake throughout her body.

Slowly he pulled out and removed his finger lifting her body up and turning her towards him. He kneeled on the bed and pulled her legs around his waist, entering her slit slowly. Her insides swallowed him and Olivia buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're my life, Olivia. It's you and me."

He felt her hips push forward until he was so deep inside, it nearly brought him pain. She lifted her head and kissed him feverishly, their tongues colliding into their familiar manner. Fitz could feel her body changing and their fluid began to seep down his thigh as Olivia orgasmed again. She broke free from their kiss and yelled loudly into the air...her sounds a mixture of words and moans.

Hearing her pleasure gave him the permission he needed to find his own release and he wasted little time before emptying himself into her.

He buried his face into her hair and couldn't keep his own sounds from bellowing out into the air.

They sat this way for some time until their breathing slowed and settled back to normal. Finally he slowly lifted Olivia up, pulling out of her in the process. She quickly found a pillow and his heart ached at how exhausted she looked. He grabbed his undershirt and wiped his hands and penis before eventually laying down next to her. Olivia's back was against his chest and he snuggled up against it, pulling her closer in.

His arm wrapped around her and found her stomach, his fingers brushing against the skin softly. He kissed her shoulder several times and urged her to sleep and get the rest she needed.

"I shouldn't have packed a bag," she said softly, catching him off guard.

"You're here, Olivia and that's what matters. I couldn't imagine being in this bed without you tonight. Or without _her_."

He caressed her stomach again and kissed her neck gently hoping she could feel the gratitude he truly felt inside.

"Is she what's holding us together?"

Again her words surprised him and he was silent for a long moment.

"She's an added bonus," he finally whispered into her ear.

Olivia turned around to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes. Her hand cupped his cheek and she kissed him on the lips softly.

"I'm here because I want to be here, Fitz. But I need to be honest...if she hadn't kicked...all I could think about was leaving."

"I know, baby. But she did. And I think it goes to show our daughter was doing for us what we couldn't do for ourselves." Fitz caressed her cheek and searched her eyes carefully.

"Someone else who's watching over us, huh?"

"Yes, Livvie. Someone else, indeed."


End file.
